Unbreakable Promises
by Bloomxlover
Summary: Bloom knows only two things. One, never trust anybody but her sister , Stella. And two, protect Stella from their abusive dad. She moved into Magix having that in her mind. But when she meets a special someone secerets began to unfold and she is scared. I DONT OWN THE WINX CLUB
1. Chapter 1

We're moving again. We always do, people become suspicious and start asking questions. He doesn't like it. He makes us move me and my sister. We have been through this for fucking ever. We sat in the back hand in hand staying quiet. I wish i was more like her. Her blonde hair goes well with her hazel eyes. Her glowing bright skin is soft and smooth. She is wearing her favorite colors. Yellow and orange. A fitted yellow long sleeve shirt. Orange skinny jeans. Yellow flats. She can pull that off. I couldn't. Then again she doesn't have to cover up more then me. I take her hits. I could never see her in pain. Stella is the only family i got. There is no mother figure for us so I am the mother figure to Stella ever since he started to get drunk and abuse us. She looks up to me. But i wish i was strong enough to say something. If i did then we would be seperated.

We watched the clouds moves with us down the road. He glances at us once and i while. Giving hateful glares. But we stay quiet. No matter what we stay quiet. I looked at Stella and looked at myself. I can't lie. I am pretty on the outside but i am ugly on the inside. Unlike Stella. Stella glows inside and out. Her bright nature is the total opposite of mine. I wear black and dark blue while she wears bright yellow and orange. I try to keep a low profile while she wants everyone to love her. I keep walls up. Never let anyone in. Except Stella.

She is the only one who saw me cry, laugh, smile, be happy. And i like it like that. We stopped at a beautiful house. Nice shade of tan. Beautiful bright green grass. A big backyard. The house is about two stories high. We got out and began to unpack. I took mines and Stella's who had to have about twenty. We went up the stairs to our rooms. The big room was left for the bastards who left, probably to a bar. We got the two connected rooms. Mine was one the right. Hers was on the left.

My room was pretty big. The walls were white and the rails where black. The floor was dark wooden. I put a big black fluffy rug in the middle. A window seat was to the right. A small balcony to the left of the window seat. On the other side is small walk in closet. Connecting our room is a bathroom that has a walk in shower toilet and a sink with long granite counters. Stella's room was a not smaller than Mine. Her closet was bigger. She didn't have a balcony or a window seat. She already had her yellow curtains up. And was putting clothes in her closet. I started on my room. The curtains are black. I put my clothes in and went down stairs. I grabbed my night stands which was black with dark blue draws. I grabbed Stella's which was a soft yellow with a soft orange draws. She helped me with our bed stands and beds. After i put my bed together, which was black with blue rhine stones from Stella, i did Stella's, which was white with yellow and orange rhinestones.

"How do you like the move?" Stella asked quietly while painting her toenails

"It's a pain in the ass" i said screwing in a screw

"Totally..how come you have a better room then me" she whined quietly

"Because i am doing everything for you" i said smiling tightly

"Touche" she said

"Besides i dont want you to sneek out or invite a boy over" i said putting her bed in

"Hey i wouldn't do such a thing" she said dramtically as i got up, smiled and ruffled her hair

"Whatever kiddo" i said and went back to my room

I put on my fitted dark blue sheet on my bed and put on my black and dark blue quilt over. I put my blue and black pillows over and put my nightstands next to my bed which is right where you walk in. I walked down stairs and grabbed my black desk. I put it on the wall near the walk in closet. With the black rolling chair. I hooked up my computer and put my art stuff on the right with my computer on the left. I grabbed a box and went to my night stand. One had my alarm clock. Headphones. My phone. And my charger. The other was empty. I was finished. Except i just had to paint the wall. It was to bright for me. I went to the window seat and put little dark blue pillows. The seat was black. I looked out and sighed. I starred at a tree near the balcony.

How easy it is for me to escape. I cant though. I would be right back here. And i can't leave Stella. I can't leave her with the monster. If we left together. We would end up right back here. It wouldn't matter. I looked around and noticed a boy. He starred towards me. I starred back. I closed the curtains and got up. I went downstairs and began to unpack the kitchen. Plates. Bowls. Spoons. Forks. Pots. It was eventually done. Stella walked down we started in the living room. The dining room was next. He finally walked in. The stench of alcohol hit us hard but we kept on working. He went up stairs and slammed the door. We finished and went to Stella's room. Her room was bright and filled with happiness in this dark house. I get jealous once in a while but i get over it quickly.

"So you ever think about leaving?" she asked whispering

"All of the time" i admitted as we both sat on her bed

"Why dont we leave then?" she asked

"What would happen to us? We would probably be force to separate and we could never see eachother again" i said sighing "if we leave then where would we go-?" i asked as someone grabbed me by my hair

"Who said you're leaving?" he asked with hatred in his voice

Stella got up and i starred at her to stay down. Always stay down with him. She did with tears down her face. He dragged me down the stairs into the basement. Where no one could hear my pleas for help. He threw me down and i rolled to a stop when he began to kick my ribs. Each kick sends wave of pain everywhere and air out of my lungs. I curled up into a ball to block his attacks. It works for a while when my arms felt numb but i can feel the pain. I had no choice but to relax. What he wanted to give one last blow to my ribs knowing it'll leave me weak and breathless. He finally stopped and kneeled down. He grabbed my cheeks and spoke to my face.

"Say something like that again...it'll be a lot worse" he pushed my face away and left. I heard the sound if a door slam and soon soft footsteps towards me. I gasped for air while Stella came down to help me

"Bloom" she said crying as i looked up at her. Her red eyes didnt go well with her features. But she still looked beautiful

"Im….okay" i said breathless

"Come on lets get you into bed" Stella said as she helped me get up, up the stairs, and into my bed room. She slowly laid me down on my bed with soft groans from me

"Ready to start school tomorrow?" i asked relaxing once i laid down

"Im excited" she said smiling through tears

"Go to sleep Stell" i said as she sighed

"Can i sleep with you tonight?" she pleaded as i nodded a scooted over slowly. She got us under the blanket and we turned to each other

"Are you okay?" she asked as the moonlight crept into my room and shinned on her face. She glowed softer than what she would glow in the sunlight

"Im okay...i promise" my promises reassured her. She knows i will never break my promises. No matter what

"Goodnight Bloom" she said closing her eyes as i closed my eyes as well

"Goodnight Stella" i said ignoring the throbbing pain in my sides and let the world of slumber pull me in

…

The buzzing of my alarm clock woke me up. I opened my eyes and nudge Stella to turn it off which she eventually did. We both groaned and sat up. Well she helped me up. We are both thankful that he works early in the morning. So we could have our little safe time. Stella got up and helped me up making sure i was okay to walk. Once she knew i was good she walked to her room to get dressed. I slowly walked into my closet and grabbed black skinny jeans, my dark blue fitted long sleeve shirt, and my black combat boots. I undressed and glanced at the mirror. My sides was covered in bruises. The top of my hips and the bottom of my bra was black and blue. I tear my eyes from the mirror and continued to get dress. After that i slowly walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and put my hair into a messy bun. Stella had on a low yellow crop top shirt that has a picture of a sun dripping, blue skinny jeans, and yellow flats from yesterday. She decided to leave her straight hair down and put a sun burrete to keep her hair back. I grabbed my back back and decided to put on my black leather jacket and leave it unzipped.

Then we made our exit and locked the house. We then walked down to the corner off our streets and waited for the bus to arrive.

"Aren't you just excited!" Stella said happily

"So excited" i said sarcastically

"Come on Bloom that's not the spirit. What if you meet a boy?" Stella asked as i scoffed

"I don't want a boyfriend, never have never will" i said holding one of my sides

"Them what was Andy?" she asked as i got mad

"Andy was a fucking mistake that added fuel to the fire" i said as she sighed and the bus rolled up

"Not every boy is like that" she said and got on the bus. I got on and sat next to her in the outside seat

"How do you know that?" i said

"How are we similar?" she said as i stayed quiet. A guy sat across from me with a different person and occasionally glace at us.

The bus ride was smooth and quiet. And once we got to the school everybody was off instantly. We made or way to the office and got or schedules in silence.

"Bye Stella" i said as we smile and walked away from each other. I walked in my first period and was greeted my an elderly woman

"Hello dear i am Mrs. Goldman i am guessing i have you first period" she stated

"Yes ma'am...i am Bloom and I'm new" i said

"Splendid! You can sit anywhere there it's no asign seats" she said as i nodded and went towards a desk in the back near the window

I sat there till the bell rang signaling for the beginning of first period. I put my bag down and starred out of the window. I held my side breathing short breaths feeling the pain every time i breathe.

"You're in my seat" i looked up to my left and there was a spiky magenta hair guy and looked back to the window

"Find another seat pal" i said as i felt his presence stay there

"You're sitting in my seat" he was more annoyed

I starred at him and squinted my eyes. He had almost purple like eyes. A sharp jawline. A magenta fitted shirt with black pants and a black leather jacket.

"To bad so sad purple..no name no claim" i said as he starred at me and took the seat next to me

"You must be New" he said leaning back

"And" i said turning my head to the window

"You must not know who i am then" her said as i looked at him

"You must not knows who i am either, maybe that's because i am New like you said" i said as he have a slight grin and i turned my head towards the teacher.

After three boring classes a bell rang signalling the beginning of lunch. I got up from my desk slowly and made my way towards a big room with sweaty people. Looking around i spotted my dear sister socialising with a group of people one bring the guy from first period. I slowly made my way towards her and once she saw me she got bright

"Guys this is my sister Bloom, Bloom this is Layla, Musa, Tecna, Flora, Nabu, Sky, Timmy, Helia, and Riven" she said pointing to every one of them as i nodded as a hello

"Im going to the library Stell" i whispered to her

"Why is something wrong?" she whispered worriedly

"Everything is fine Stell you know me" i said as she nodded and i turned to leave slowly

Walking out of the room and turned corners until i came to a room the said _library_ across the top. I carefully and slowly walked in being the only one in there it was more quiet. I turned to my left and there was a tag that said _librarian Sparks._ I looked around and a young blonde lady was putting books away. She looks quite familiar. Like she is a very important person to me

"May i help you?" she asked as i shook out of my thoughts and shook my head

"I am fine but thank you" i said as i sat down slowly on a chair and grabbed my sketch book

I flipped to a clean page and began to draw. I drew what came into my mind and at that point a dragon came. He was a fiery orange color. He was powerful and big. He was beautiful. And that's what i drew. Each scale filled my feeling of safety. Each shadow made me feel happy. Each line made me feel at home. I was done. The shadding, the sketching...everything. I set my pencil down and rubbed my hand. I looked at the drawing and felt that something is missing

"You're a really good drawer" the librarian said and sat down next to me. She grabbed the pencil and drew something on it "there it's done" she said smiling as i nodded

"Thanks" i said as she looked at me...trying to read me

"Are you okay?" she asked putting her hand on my shoulder as i stiffen

"Yea" i said keeping my head down

"You muat be the new student...hi i am the librarian you can call me Daphne" she said as i nodded

"You seem a little young to be a librarian" i said still starring at my picture

"Yea im a student here as well i just work as a librarian until they find a new one" she said starring at me

"Im Bloom by the way" i said lookinv up at her then gasped

"Bloom…" she trailed off

…

 _I giggled happily playing with my best friend. We chased each other around the garden then ran to our parents who was enjoying a picnic._

" _Bloom sweetie becareful and dont run around the fountain you can hurt yourself" my mother yelled to me_

" _Okay mommy" i said as i slowed down_

 _I looked at her. Her hair orange like mine. Eyes emerald green. A bright smile that made me smile. She is the best mother. Mariam is a my mother._

" _Daddy can i get a cookie?" i pleaded to my father. He looked down at me with a big chocolate chip cookie in his hand_

" _Whats the magic word?" he said as we both smiled_

" _Pleeease" i said giving him a puppy dog look as he chuckled_

" _Here you go sweetheart" he said as i hugged him and grabbed the cookie_

 _He had brown hair. Cyan blue eyes like mine. A wonderful smile. He is the best dad. Oritel is my father._

" _Come on Stell" i said grabbing her hand once i was finished with my cookie_

 _We began to ran but i accidently ran into a person. I looked up and starred at him. His blonde hair didnt go well with his pale skin tone. His blue dull eyes with so lifeless they seem smile wasn't there but he grinned evily. I started to back away still holding Stella's hand_

" _Hello there little one" he said crouching down_

" _Valtor" my dad said angrily_

…

"Arg!" my head ached badly like i was getting shot. I held my temples and put it between my knees

"Are you okay?" Daphne said worriedly

"Yea just a headache" i said and heard the bell rang which made it even worse "i have to go" i said grabbing my stuff and practically ran out of the room

 _What was that about? Who were those people? Why did i think those people were my parents? And why was my father so hated?_

Those questions ran around in my head once i got into art. I sat in the back getting my sketchbook out and going to the next page after the dragon i did. I began to draw a flower. This flower wasn't a popular flower but it came into my mind. The pedals came up like flames and flickered in the sunlight. The colors were fiery and bold. It looked exotic. Like a rare flower

"That's a dragon flame flower...a very rare flower everywhere but they are mostly on the island of Domino" a girl with brown hair and honeblonde highlights sat next to me while a boy with dark blue hair sat next to her "A lot of people dont know aboug them …. only people who have been to the island do" she said

"I have never been there in my life" i said starring at my picture

"You muat have at one point...hi im Flora i think we met at lunch" she said as i looked at her

"Yea im Bloom" i said

"And that's Helia" she said pointing towards the blue haired boy as i nodded a hello towards him

"Are you and Stella siblings?" she asked as i turned my attention to my drawing and nod my head "you guys are total opposites" she said as i chuckled softly

"Tell me about it" i said

"You're in my seat...like earlier" the purple haired boy, Riven, said as i looked up at him

"No name no claim…like i said earlier" i said

"Riven there are plenty of other seats" Helia said as i heard as sigh and a seat next to me being sat in

"So Bloom where did you come from" Flora asked as i looked up at her

"Gardenia, California" i said with a tiny smile

"How did you get into art?" Riven asked as i turned towards him

"Always had a passion for it" i said sitting backa holding my sides that had Riven's attention so i quickly had to get his attention "always drew when i was little so it seems part of me now" i said relief whrn he turned his attention back on me

We starred at each other for the longest of time that we didn't know everybody was starring at us shocked, even the teacher. But when i looked into his eyes i was safe. His eyes were comforting and for once since forever i let my guard down. I slowly let my hand fall when a bolt of pain coursed through me.

 _What am i doing?_ I thought to myself. I grabbed my side and starred down to my paper. Soon everybody went back to their conversation that had _Riven_ and _New Girl_. Two other boring classes later i was sitting on the bus with Stella.

"How was your day?" Stella asked

"Super" i said enthusiastically "yours?" i asked

"Oh let me tell you! So in first period i sat next to this blonde chick who totally seemed lame and in second period i sat next to this cute brown haired boy with gorgeous brown eyes and i think his name is Brandon and…" i stopped listening when i saw him get on the bus.

He sat across from me never breaking eye contact. His hair seemed lighter in the sunlight. His skin more paler. His lips seemed so alluring...so beckoning like they can melt away any problems i have. My breath went shaky and my stomache felt weird.

 _What is this feeling?_ I thought as i felt the heat rise up in my face. I looked away so he wouldn't have to see my embarrassed face. I have only felt this feeling once. With Andy. But i vowed not to let myself fall for another boy. Not after what he did to me.

My attention was meant to be on Stella but it found itself looking at Riven from the corner of my eye. He looked like a god. The lighting from the sun highlighted features on his face that made him pop

"Bloom!" Stella shouted in my ear as i turned my attention from me

"What?" i said annoyed as i rubbed my ear

"Were you even listening? I swear you make me...Oh! That is so cute!" Stella happily said the last part after she looked at the direction i was starring at and felt the heat rise up in my cheeks

"Stella" i said warningly as she turned her attention to me

"You like him" she quietly whispered

"No i don't" i said calmly

"Bloom just admitted it...it's too late" Stella said as the bus came to a stop and help me up and out of the seat. She then got me down the stairs and got me walking

"Stella i dont-" i said before i was interrupted

"You okay red?" a firm voice said as i turned around to see Riven

"Yea purple im great" i said then turned around

"You keep on your side side you're in pain" he said as Stella elbowed me gently, winked, and walked behind us

"Im fine i promise" i said looking up at him as he gave off a slight grin

"If you say so...if you need help i am always next door" he said saluting me as i stopped at my front door and watch as he walked to the house next to mine "bye red" he said waving as i waved back

"You guys would be cute" Stella said unlocking the door and pulled me in as i starred at Riven. Once i entered the house i snapped out of it and went to the kitchen to start cooking

"Why dont you just admit that you like him?" Stella said sitting on the counter as i began cooking

"Because i don't want to be hurt like what Andy did to me" i said monotone as Stella sighed

"Bloom they aren't the same, nor will they ever be. I know you can feel it" Stella said getting down and went up stairs to her room. She's right. I cant feel it, i am just scared. I sighed and began to peel the potatos

"Wow you can cook" a firm voice said as i looked up and saw Riven outside of the kitchen window

"Yea learned by myself" i said cutting the peeled potatos

"Don't you have a mother to teach you?" he asked as i shook my head

"Nope just a father" i said and looked at him and gave a shrug "i dont mind though" i said lying easily just like to the others who asked me this

"You should bring some over once you're finished" Riven said as we starred at each other

"Sure" i said putting the cut up potatos in the pot "about ten" i said as he smiled and nodded

"Thanks red" he said walking towards his house

I starred after him watching him go into his house and closed the door. He gave be a weird feeling in my stomache, and my face felt hot. I smiled to myself and kept on cooking. The potatos and eggs were boiling the the pot while the meatloaf was in the oven. I leaned on the counter and thought of Riven.

 _Maybe i should give him a chance,_ i thought when i looked up and saw him leaving in a work uniform. I was sad to see him leave. I starred at him till we locked eyes and he smiled at me as i blushed looking away. I looked up and he was gone. Unfortunately. I heard sizzling and turned my attantion to the potatoes and quickly blowed on the water.

"Is the food done yet" Stella asked whining

"Almost, i am waiting on the meat loaf" i said checking on the meat loaf

"I'll set the table then" Stella said leaving to the dining room. I then waited about five minutes and took out the meat loaf. I grabbed three plates and served them and quickly hid a forth plate in my room. We then sat down when he walked in staright to the table loosening his tie he sat at the head whil i was on is right and Stella on his left

He stank like alcohol and Stella smelled it to looking at me as i shook my head a bit. And waited until he took his first bite. I looked at him as he looked at Stella and saw his hand rise. On instinct i grabbed his left hand as he almost smacked her. They both looked at me hatred in his eyes and disbelief in hers. He smacked me with his right hand and i fell out of my chair. I got back up and held my head down and began to eat. After he left me and Stella cleaned up. Once we were done we went to our rooms

"I'll be back" i said whispering to Stella

"Where are you going?" she asked

"Next door" i said as she gave a grin and nodded

I grabbed the food and opened the window. I jumped onto the tree and made my way o the other side and knocked on the window i see the purple haired boy laying in his bed doing what i guess is homework. He looked over curiously and smiled once he saw me and went to the window

"Well this is one way to come over" he said as i laughed a bit looking down

"I dont want to wake up my father" l said as i heard the door open behind him

"Riven im hungry" a little girl said as she looked at me

"Scarlet comehere this is Bloom. Bloom the is Scarlet my little sister" he said as the girl hid behind him and i smiled sweetly

"Hi Scarlet" i said sweetly as she peeked around "i brought some food for you and your brother" isaid as she smiled brightly and stood next to Riven leaning on the window

"Thanks Bloom" she said happily as i handed the food to Riven

"You're welcome sweetheart i hope you love mashed potatos and meatloaf" i said as she nodded her head

"It's my favorite" she said as i smiled bigger

"What happened to your cheek?" Riven asked as he gave the plate to Scarlet

"Oh" i said touching my cheek and thought back to when he slapped me "Stella threw a brush at it" i said

"In a shape of a hand?" he said as i starred at him

"That muat be a funny looking brush" she said with her mouth full

"Yea it must be" Riven said as i looked back and noticed Stella starring at me

"I gotta go but it was nice to meet you Scarlet" i said smiling at him

"It was nice to meet you to Bloom" she said happily

"See you at school purple" i said heading back to my window

"See you red" he said as i turned around and smiled as he smiled back

I got in and closed the window. I starred out lraning on my hands. Riven did the same occasionally take a bite of the food

"Bloom" Stella whispered loudly

"What?" i asked

"Come on" Stella said closing the curtain and pulling me to the bathroom

"Oh yea" i said remembering about my cheek. She grabbed the vaseline and spread it on my cheek

"You know you can try it" she said

"Try what?" i asked

"Try dating again" she said as i sighed

"Stella" i said

"Bloom you need this...you know you do" she said starring at me "just try it, promise me you will" she said pleading

"I promise" i said as she smiled and gave me a hug

"Thanks Bloom" she said as i nodded and went to her room while i went to mine. I grabbed black shorts and a black t shirt and changed into it

I starred at the curtain and opened it to see the purple haired boy laying on his bed starring at the window. I smiled a bit and got into bed. We starred at each other until the world of slumber pulled me in.

…

" _What flower is this?" i asked to a older blonde girl that wasn't Stella_

" _That's a Dragon flame flower" she said pulling a flower and put it in my hair "there little sister...it looks good in your hair"_

 _I smiled up to my big sister_

" _Thanks Daphne" i said happily as i grabbed a lot to give to my dear mother "mommy mommy! Look what i have" i said running up to my mother and handed her the flowers as she smiled happily_

" _Why they are beautiful Bloom" she said smelling the flowers "thank you sweet heart" she said giving me a kiss on my forehead making me smile and ran back to my older sister Daphne_


	2. Chapter 2

"Should I expect you to sit in my seat now?" Riven complained sitting next to me for the fifth day now

"Like I said no name no claim pal" i said with a smirk

"It's been a week now" he said leaning back in his seat

"It's been a week since I care" i said as we smiled at each other

"Okay class settle down" a sweet voice said in the front of class "now that I have your attention I have some exciting announcements" she said once everybody got quiet

"Now since we have been ready _Unbreakable Promises_ the English department had decided to do a project on it that'll be your midterm" she said happily as everybody groaned

"Another project? I barely finished the last one" a guy in front of me complain and as I chuckled he turned around winked and smiled at me

"Now now this one is easy, you can have the advantage to work with a partner and act out a scene of your choice or you can work with yourself and write a two page essay on why you chose that scene" she said "I'll give you a few seconds to choose" she said and sat on her desk chair

The guy in from of me turned around and smiled "partners?" he asked but was answered by Riven

"Sorry pal she's mine" he said in a dark way as the room fell silent and everybodies eyes was on us

"Sorry pal" i said with a shrug and sat back

"My apologies" he said and turned toward to his friend

"Why did you say it like that?" i said turning my body towards him, something I can finally do in a week

"Say what like that?" he asked innocently while the rest of the class went to their conversation that held _Riven_ and _Hot new girl_

"You said it dark" i said looking through the book

"I did no such thing" he said leaning back in his seat

"Whatever...how do you feel about chapter fourteen?" i asked scanning through the section

"What is it about?" he said boringly

"Where the princess finds out who she really is by the commoner" I said still scanning

"Eh boring...how about chapter seventeen?" he said and began to smirk

"Where the commoner sees the princess naked?" i asked annoyed already

"I like the scene in my opinion" he said smirking at me

"Ha-no" I said shaking my head

"Fine then what about twenty to the end" he stated and I flipped my book towards the page and scan it

"It's where the commoner tell the princess he can protect her from her abusive stepfather, or the king, and when the king finds out she ran off with the boy he orders the guards to kill her and the commoner and they die in each others arms" he said leaning back in his seat again

"Two things...on I'm glad you actually paid attention to the book...and Two i like the scene, but-"

"Okay class I'm going to pass around a piece of paper. You're then going to put your name, parter if you have one, and the scene choosen" the teacher said handing the first person in my row a clipboard

"I don't want to do the scene" I said lowly to Riven finishing my sentence

"Why I thought you like it?" he asked looking at me looking at the clipboard

I do like the scene, I love it in fact. It's just the scene is so emotional towards me and I could break at any minute. Everything would just spill out then me and Stella would get seperated. We'll move to different cities, never see each other again, never see this place again.

In the other hand Stella turns eighteen in a few months and then she can take me under her wing. We'll be together and we can stay in this place, stay with her friends, stay with Riven and Scarlet. I'm taking a chance here but when i look at Riven looking at me, I know what to do

"Nevermind let's do it" i said grabbing the clipboard and writing down what was needed

"Are you sure...we can do fourteen" he said worried a bit

"I'm sure" I said and smiled a little at him which caused him to smile

"Just so you can't say I never told you...they have a hot make out session in that scene" Riven said smirking

"Well the" i said tabbing my bag "lets give the audience a kiss to remember" i said seductively then got out once the bell rang

That felt weirdly good. It felt like a good stretch after a long time in a cramp space. I was changing and I could feel it. My tough hard shell was slowly breaking from Riven and I don't think he noticed. I sat in my usual seat in my next class and was quickly accompanied with one of Stella's friend. The boy with the blonde hair

"Uhm h-hi" he aid stuttering still after a week of sitting together so I chuckled

"Hi Sky" i said taking my supplies out

"Hi" he said smiling at me

"...hi" I said smiling at him

"Uhm h-hi was your day?" he ask

"So far it was the same" i said doing what was one the board with him doing the same

"Sorry I am nervous for some reason" he said laying his head on the table

"It's okay I usual have that effect on people" i said smirking and he lift his head and smile at me

"You sure do sweetheart" a guy behind me said walking in front of me a sat down while I flicked him off playfully "not right now...raincheck?" He said turning in his seat

"Yea right Jason...turn around" i said continuing to do my work

"Wow fiesty….I love it" he said then turned around

"So Bloom I was actually wondering if you would Uhm...like to...you know would like to go to the movies with me tonight?" Sky said lowly time once the class got quiet

"Like a date?" i asked raising an eye brow

"No! I mean not like a date...unless you want it to be...but that's only if you want to...i mean the others wanted to see a movie" he said stuttering over his words and i laughed lightly

"Sorry I think I have plans" i said lying

"Oh okay" he mumbled and I smiled at him apologetic

Mathematics was a bore but having Sky there nervously talking to me made the class better. After that class Chemistry was next that I share with Flora who has to be my best friend since I came here

"Why don't you sit with us today at lunch?" she asked as we walk together out of the classroom "Something different today" she said

"Uh...i guess I can deal with you some more" i said as she playfully hit me arm "I'm just kidding...so are you going to the movies today?" I asked

"No I didn't know about it...who's going?" she asked as we enter the cafeteria

"Well Sky asked me if I am going so I thought the rest were going to" I said sitting at the same table they sat at

"Well it seems to me he asked you on a date" she said sitting next to me turning her body towards me as I do the same

"Why would he want to go one a date with me?" I said

"Do you not hear the whispers about you? Every guy in the school thinks you're _hot, beautiful,_ or _sexy_ " she said copying the words from the guys "You're a bigger hit then Stella...and Stella likes to be known" she said as I laughed at this while she giggled

"What are you laughing at pretty lady?" Jason said sitting closely to me wrapping an arm around my shoulder

"You and your dumb move" i said pushing his arm off

"Ouch that hurt sweetheart" he said dramatically clutching his heart

"You know me...I just Gotta cause pain to you because why not" i said smirking up at him

"The thing you love most" he said with a smile that showed off his dimples "Gotta go love you" he said as I put my hand up as a response

"Told you" Flora said smiling at me

"What? That was just friendly love" I said

"That wasn't friendly love he is in love...with you" Flora said grabbing her water bottle from he back pack

"Unfortunately" I said resting my face on my hand

"Cheer up sweetie" Flora said rubbing my arm and I smiled a bit

"What's wrong?" Sky said sitting down next to me but had to sit next to Riven who got there first

"Bloom finally realised that she has many secret admirers" Flora said as we turned around to the group

"They're not secret of the whole school likes her Flo" Musa said

"The whole school doesn't like me" Bloom stated

"Please they adore you" Stella said fixing her lip stick in her small mirror

"Yes we do sweetheart" Jason said sitting in whatever space there was between me and Flora with his back towards the group but his body towards me

"And still you come back?" I said shaking my head

"For you I'll go to the end of the world and back" he said smiling at me while the girls awe and Riven and sky growl low in their throat

"Jason dude come on!" two other boys said telling Jason to go to them

"Duty calls...bye sweetheart love you" he said running my cheek with his thumb as roll my eyes and laugh a bit

"Bye Jason" I said

"See...adore" Musa said smirking at me

"Yea yea whatever" I said waving my hand

''So off that topic...did you hear about Diaspro?" Musa said suddenly shocked and went on about the girl Diaspro. This has gotten very boring very fast

"Kill me now" I said pushing my hair back with my hand

"Me to Red...wanna leave?" he said and i grinned at him grabbing his hand and pulled him out of the cafeteria with me

"Thank God" I said as I release his hand sadly

"Seriously...if I have to hear another one of Diaspro's situation again...I was gonna burn the school down" he said as we began to walk and i laughed

"Please do" I said smiling

"I have a question" Riven said pushing his hands in his pocket

"Ask away" I said letting Riven lead the way

"Are you and that boy together?" he said plainly

"No we're friends but Flora says he likes me more than a friend" I said letting my hopes rise for a second, thinking that Riven was gonna ask me the question

"Oh great...that's great" he said turning to a stair well that was empty and sat down below me

"Yea" I said kinda bumbed then followed by an awkward silence

"Bloom?" he asked

"Yea?" I answered too quickly

"Uhm i was wondering" he said turning his head while going red

"Yea?" I said looking at him

"I was wondering if you would" he said rubbing the back of his neck not making eye contact

"If I would what?" I asked letting my hope rise. I promise Stella I would start dating and I never break a promise

"If you would go-" he said before getting interrupted my the intercom

"Bloom Tore and Stella Tore to the front office please" the lady said as I sighed, grabbed my bag and stood up

"Talk to you later?" I asked walking backwards to the lunch room

"Talk to you later" he said looking at me as i turn around and went to get Stella

I can't stop thinking about what he was gonna ask me. My brain was just going and going while my emotions were going up and down. I found Stella and soon we were in the bastards car. He force me to sit in the front while Stella was forced to sit in the back

"We are having guests today so the house needs to look spotless" he announced as I groaned mentally

I hate having guests over. That means i have to play is wife since I look like I'm old enough. In his other job back in Pennsylvania a partner asked if I was he had a wife and his dumb ass said yes. Ever since then I was known as Mrs. Tore. Unfortunately. Arriving at the house he dropped us off and went back to his job

We entered the house and went to work immediately. Putting all of the pictures up, mostly me and him fake smiling pretending to be in love. Cleaning, making sure no dust was seen and no dirt was being felt. Removing every ounce of Stella that could be found. And I began to cook, Lasagna with Macaroni salad and for desert a deep chocolate cake

"Bloom go get ready...I'll finish cooking" Stella said knowing i like to take long to get ready

I went up stairs and took a nice hot shower. Letting my frustrations melt away with the water, going down the drain. After I was doing with that I surpringly straightened my hair which took forever but got it to where I wanted it to go. When I went to my room I could smell the food and saw a thigh length skin tight, long sleeve, v neck red dress laid on my bed with an open toe red heals that wrapped around my ankles. Putting that on i was helped with my makeup from Stella. She did a black wing, red matte lip gloss, and little blush

"You look like a girl for once" Stella said as I hit her playfully

"Shut up" i said and rolled my eyes

"Go out there and put on a show" Stella said laying on her bed as i left and closed my room door

He met me outside my room wearing a button up black long sleeve shirt with black pants and shoes. He made sure I looked appropriate and nod letting me walk down first

"How many?" i asked monotone

"Six" he said fixing his geled hair in the mirror as I put out six places on the table when the doorbell rung

He gestured me to follow him which I did. He wrapped his arm around my hips as I wrapped my arm around him and laid my hand on his chest. He opened the door and I put on my best fake smile

"Hey Val...this must be your lovely girlfriend" he said sticking his hand out and i shook it

"Hi I'm Kylie" I said sweetly and rest my hand on his chest again

"Please come in" Val said opening the door wide open

"Nice place Val" one of the other guy said

"All thanks to my wonderful girlfriend" Val said as I smiled up at him...like what I am suppose to do

"And something smells delicious" another guy said sitting the air

"That's dinner" I said sweetly and extract myself from him "I think it is done" I said and walked towards the kitchen

"Great I am starving" the guy said patting his belly

I went towards the kitchen and got the lasagna out and carried it to the table along with the salad. I served everyone a equal plate and grabbed a bottle of wine then poured an equal amount in each cup

"Wow honey this looks delicious" he said kissing me on my cheek while I smile like a loving girlfriend

"Thank you sweetie" I said and sat at the other side of the table facing him at the head while the others picked a seat

"Wow Mrs. Tore this looks delicious" a big guy said next to Val, that is probably his boss

"Thank you but please call my Kylie" I said smiling waiting for them to take the first bite

They did and their faces showed pleasure. I smiled to myself and took a bite of my food. Chattering was carried around the house mostly about job and work until the attention came to me

"So Kylie how did you and Val meet?" a guy next to me asked as everyone turned their attention to me

"Well I was at a nature park taking pictures until a runner bumped into me but before I hit the ground he caught me just in time, after that we just hit it off and he is my life now" I said and smiled lovingly at the man, but wanted to rip his head off

"Well you were quite the catch" Val said smirking at me as i made myself blush at this, something I perfect over the years

"Well I must say Val, I am impressed" the big guy said patting him on the back "You have a beautiful home, a wonderful girlfriend, and an amazing promotion" the guy said as Val eyes popped out

"I got that job?" he asked reassuring

"You got the job" I gasped happily as i got up and kissed his cheek

"I think this needs to be celebrated with some dessert" I said and grabbed everybody's plates, put them in the sink and cut a piece for everyone then put it in front of them

"After the dinner I feel so full but I think I can fit this cake in there somewhere" the guy said as I laughed at his joke, something i also perfected

"Wow Kylie this is amazing!" one is his co-workers said chowing down the cake

"Why thank you it's my mother's recipe" I said taking a sip of my wine

"I would like to throw a toast" the boss said holding his wine glass in the air as we all grabbed ours "To Val and Kylie" he said

"To Val and Kylie!" the other exclaimed as I blushed and clanked the cups together. The chattering then went on, questions were asked, stories were told, and laughing was made

"Well we should all be going home, we have a busy day in the office tomorrow" the guy said grabbing his plate

"Oh please don't worry about it I'll take care of it" I said gesturing towards the plate

"Are you sure?" he said raising an eyebrow

"I am sure I do not mind at all" I said smiling then stood up

"Why thank you Kylie, Val you got a keeper" he said smiling at him gesturing to me

They all left, thankfully, and he went up stairs and slammed his door signalling that I did a good job. I cleaned the tables, cleaned the dishes even the one with food in them because they ate it all except for the cake. I cut two pieces and went to my room. I took off my heals and changed my clothes into black shorts and a fitted tank top

"Kylie this is delicious!" Stella said imitating the guy as I rolled my eyes and she laughed

"Good night Stella" I said and closed the door to the bathroom door

I turned around to a knock on my window and pulled the curtains back. Riven crouched there waiting for me to let him in. I gestured him to come in and sat on my bed

"How was work?" I asked knowing he worked at a store he refuse to tell me

"Busy" he said sitting on my window seat "how was your day?" he asked

"Oh boring" I said shrugging my shoulders

"And the reason you got checked out?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"My dad wanted me to cook for some of his friends so I did" I said

"And you didn't even save me none?" he asked fakely whining as I smirked and shook my finger

"That is when you're wrong my dear" I said and grabbed the plates with two slices of cake "One for you, one for Scarlet" i said and looked back at him who had a surprised look "What?"

"Nothing it's just people don't remember Scarlet" he said and i smiled. Then I heard heavy footsteps walking slowly and I looked at Riven who was standing up

"Hide" i said as he dive under the bed and I took my homework on the night stand and began to fakely do it. He opened he door staying in the door way

"Stay home tomorrow" he said then left closing the door and slammed his door shut. I looked to my left and looked down to see a smiling Riven

"What?" I asked smiling at his smile

"I never done that before" he said sitting up against the nightstand while I was laying down supporting my head with my hand.

"Well there's a first for everything" i said as he looked at me and smiled bigger causing me to smile bigger "What's your favorite thing in the world?" i asked and was received with one word

"Motorcycles" he said and began to describe why he likes them and how they make him feel

I watched his face, full with happiness and excitement while they tell you why they like their favorite thing. His eyes were so full of life compared to the day I first moved in

"Bloom" Riven said as i snapped out of it

"Yea" I asked blushing a bit from starring at him

"I asked a question" he aid and smirked at me

"Which was" I said

"What is your favorite thing?" he asked leaning back against the night stand as I got bright and smiled

"Photography and Art" i said "I love how you can capture a moment and keep it forever. I love how you can edit the photo however you want and no one can tell you otherwise because it's yours and you can do whatever you want. I love how in one picture it can hold everything you can every immagine. It can hold their emotions and everybody can see how they feel"

"I also like how you can capture whatever you're seeing or picturing and draw it down. I love how you can persuade the lines to bend, go straight, or turn. I love how you can color a picture the way you want it to look And no one can tell you otherwise because it's yours. I just love it" I said finishing then looked at Riven

He smiled at me and i smiled back. In an instant his hand was around the back of my neck and he pulled me foward. We then locked lips and I kept my eyes opened surprised. Once he registered what he did he opened his eyes, release me and turned away looking as red as my hair

"I'm sorry I didn't know what came over me" he mumbled "I should leave" he said

 _Go for it._ I thought. I turned his head and pulled his lips to mine. It didn't take too long for him to kiss back. My arms wrapped around The back of his neck while he laid on top of me, carefully as is he would break me, and placed his hand on the small of my back. His other hand then pushed my leg up on his hip and once I wrapped my legs around him, his hand traveled up. Passed my thighs. Pass my ass. And passed my side. He retraced that over and over until he slid his hand under my shirt and took it off of me then resumed to kissing while I slowly unbutton his black shirt. His mouth went from my lips, pass my jaw, down my neck and stopped once he felt my little gasp. He sucked on that spot while I arch my back and tore his shirt off of him revealing an impressive built body underneath. He kissed down my body stopping at my breasts then traveled down to my stomach taking my shorts off leaving me in my bra and underwear.

I rolled us over so I was on top now. I flipped my hair to my left side and bent down to kiss him fiercely while rotating my hips. He groaned in pleasure moving his hands up and down my side and leaving them on my ass. I removed my lips from him and quickly kissed on His jaw, down his neck, and over his pecs and abs. I looked at him closing His eyes in pleasure and i smiled. I began to unbutton his pants when...

"Bloom do you have my-ah my eyes!" Stella said shielding her eyes while Riven and I hurriedly to look our best

"God dammit...yes Stella what do you want?" I asked

"I just wanted my hairbrush" she said still covering her eyes as I reached to my night stand, grabbed her sun shaped brush and handed it to her

"There now get out" I said as she hurriedly got out and closed the door leaving us in an awkward silence

"I uh-I should be getting back to Scarlet" Riven said as I nodded and handed him the plates

"Say hi to her for me" I said a he smiled and nodded

I watched him leave and returned safely to his room and watch him Go to Scarlet. I went towards the bathroom and grabbed one of Stella's makeup wipe and wiped off the makeup that remained. I looked at my lips and touched them, red and swollen. I smiled and touched my hickey. Making me a property of Riven. Something I would love

"Next time give me a warning will ya?" Stella asked as i opened the door to see if she was sleeping

"Please, it's not like anything you did when I walked in on you" I said as she rolled her eyes "but don't tell anyone" I said as she gave me a curious look

"Why?" she asked

"I don't want him to hate me because I didn't ask his permission to tell anybody" I said shrugging

"Please I bet he told anybody before I did" she said as i rolled my eyes

"Have fun tomorrow… staying home" I said as she nod her head

I closed the door and laid on my bed facing Riven's window. He was laying down eating a live of cake holding his phone in his hand.

 _You know it's bad to eat laying down-_ Me to Riven

He raised his eyebrow, took a huge bite and put the phone to his ear

"Like that?" he asked as i rolled my eyes

"Yea, just like that" i said "You know, you should go to sleep, you have school tomorrow"

"Please, who said i have to attend?" he said

"The law" i said with a smirk

"Please, it would hurt to miss one day" he said as I rolled my eyes

"You know if you wanted to spend the day with me, you could've said so" i said as he grinned

"Yea but this was the smooth way to say it" He said as I rolled my eyes smiling "can I ask you something?"

"Sure" I said hoping it was the question I have been waiting for

"Did you mind that?" he asked regarding to our little session

"No I didn't...did you?" I asked curiously

"No! I mean no I didn't, I loved it in fact. It's just you have been here for a week" he said as I shrugged my shoulders

"I don't mind because even though i have been here for a week, I feel like I've known you my entire life" I said smiling and he did the same "Besides what's life without taking chances?" i said with a smile

"A boring life" he said smiling bigger

We talked for hours. Talked about our family. Talked about our talents. Talked about our future and what or who we wanted in them

"This might sound cheesy but what I want in my future is you" he said as he laid on his side letting the phone stay by itself. I smiled at him, laughed and did the same thing slowly falling asleep "I knew it, it was to stupid"

"No it's not stupid I think it's cute" i said smiling "beside i want you in my future to" I said as he smile this time

"Then be mine" he said softly into the phone as I let my eyes rest feeling my world go numb

"I'll love to" I whispered into the phone finally in the state of slumber

…

" _I never tried this" the blonde haired boy said next to me_

" _Well there's a first time for everything" i said as I grabbed his hand "Besides what's life without taking chances?" i asked looking at him looking at me_

" _A boring life" he said smiling at me_

" _Ready?" i asked looking at him as he look over the cliff_

" _Lets do it!" he exclaimed excitedly_

" _One...two...three!" I said then jumped off into the water still holding Riven's hand "Wasn't that fun!" I exclaimed_

" _I am glad you dragged me along" he said_

" _See Riven i can have good ideas" I said with a smile_

" _Surprisingly Bloom, surprisingly" he said as he smiled at me and I smiled back still holding hands_


	3. Chapter 3

Stella's POV

Time. Time is everywhere. We are obedient to time. Sometimes you have to much time. Sometimes not so much. Right now it seems like I have infinite time. But I actually don't.

Time for what? Time to let Bloom know the truth. I know it, but Bloom doesn't.

...

As the tears stroll down my face and the muffled cries stop, footsteps made their way hurriedly to my room where I sat frozen. He barged in giving a loud slap to my face causing me to fall off my bed onto the ground. He kicked my sides when fainter footsteps hurriedly ran up the stairs and jumped on his back making him to pry my sister off

Bloom, with a angry look on her face, clung to the monster who tried everything to get her off. I watched frozen in shock and gasped for air. He slamed into the wall which loosened her grip and caused him to slam her down on the ground. She groaned in pain as he pulled her up by her hair and practically dragged her out of my room. I scrambled for her but she gave me a glare to stay down, and as usual I did. I curled my knees to my chest and grabbed my head with both hands

…

My tears flowed down my cheeks from horror and saddness. Someone was in my house and they are out for something. My father left to protect my mother and I. But my mother left to help my dad. I'm all alone in the place where my mother left me hidden. Where you need a special password to get in

"You'll stay safe here my little moon" my mother said to me kissing my head then left

Footsteps soon walked around the room. Not the familiar high heel clicks. Not the familiar qietly squeaky shoes. They were heavy loud boots. I curled my self up, my knees to my chest and my hands grabbing my head but soon passed one over my mouth to silence my heavy breathing. For a seven year old I seem like I know what to do. But I did something wrong because soon he was right in front of me. His blonde hair in a mess, his pale skin had some cuts and some parts was starting to swell, and his eyes so dull so lifeless.

"Dont be afraid little fairy" he said smiling wickedly kneeling down to my level

He spoke so calmly and I was so young I started to loose some tension. Big mistake. He grabbed me and slammed my head against the wall making my vision to go black.

…

Stomps came up the stairs and I starred at the door in horror. He went to his room and slammed the door. I sighed relieved and silently ran towards the basement. When I began to pulled the door it swung open and I grabbed it to keep the noise down. Bloom stood there leaning against the door her lip busted, her side bleeding, her breaths short, her eye swelling up, and blood slowly falling out of her mouth

"Pack your bags" she said as I starred at her shockingly with a small smile

I put an arm around her and hurriedly helped her towards her room and left to pack once she insisted I did. When I came back with a backpack she was already outside her window on a branch. With a backpack, I went to the window and got on the branch closing the window after. I helped her down while she navigate which branch to go on.

Finally. On the ground, I put a arm around her and began to walk as fast as Bloom can away from the house

"Police" Bloom said coughing up a little bit of blood which stung my eyes with tears

"Hospital" I said as I got my phone out

"Police...they would….get him" Bloom said exhaustively

"Okay" I said before I was blocked with a black car. Its him...oh no

He got out and have us hateful stares opening the door for us. I felt Bloom straightening up never to show him weakness and went in the car with me following. He slammed the door causing me to jump but causing Bloom to tense up. We got back to the house, he put a hand around our shoulders, lead us inside and down to the basement where he threw us down. He went over to us with a wooden stick in his hands

"Who's idea was it?" he said starring is down. Before Bloom could give a slick answer like she always does I spoke up

"Go to hell" I said with hatred in my voice as Bloom look at me shockingly and Val to swing his stick back slamming it into my side sending air out my lungs and a wave of fiery pain

Then another one to my thigh. Then another one to my stomach. Then another to my hand that tried to block it. Bloom got up but was elbowed in her nose and was hit in the face leaving a long red mark causing her to go limp. Then his attention went back to me. Repeating the hits over my face, sides, leg, and stomach. The stick was sticky with blood when he dropped it down. I spit out the blood into the floor when he picked me up, brought me to my room and dropping me into my bed. My breaths were short when he stayed longer downstairs. My tears flowed down when he brought up Bloom who looked like she just got ran over by A car. My body jumped when he slammed all three doors. My body ached as I got up and moved into Bloom's bed making sure we both stayed alive

…

"How do you feel?" Boom said next to me as I place a cool water cloth to her burning forehead

"I should be asking how you feel since you know you're the one with the fever and you're still in bed" I said breathing shortly trying to relax my aching body

"I asked first" Bloom said tiredly

"My body aches and my leg feels like it's stepping on pins when I walk" I said dabbing the cloth on her sweating forehead

"Ice...and…." she breathed deeply "brace" she said exhaustively

"What about you?" I asked worried

"Feel like….died...came back" Bloom said smiling with her eyes closed then was off in a peaceful slumber

It's been a week. A week since we've been to school. A week since we saw anybody. A week since I saw Brandon. But Bloom needs me and I need her. I leaned back in the desk chair carefully. He left for a business trip which is making the healing process better. But not fast enough.

Val. A criminal that is on the most wanted list. Wanted for. Murder. Kidnapping. Fraud. Atempted murder. Robbing. The list goes on and on. But the "real Val" died in a car chase gone wrong. As well as Bloom Sparks and Stella Solaria.

Wrong, we're alive. We are here breathing (barely) and walking around on earth, well two is walking at the moment. The Tore family. Consisting of Stella Tore, Bloom Tore, and Valcint "Val" Tore. Bloom Sparks, Stella Solaria, And Valtor Balt died in a bridge that was below twenty degrees and was very, very deep. Divers never found the car or the people within. That's because they made it out of that car secretly while switching lanes. Clever, and starving us, beating us, making us forget who we are and where we came from….that was clever too. But enjoying beating us so you kept on doing it….that wasn't.

I forgot which one but one hit that knocked me out sent my memories to be rushing back. Overwelming and scared at first but satisfying and happy at the end. But for your sister, or best friend, to remain clueless no matter how many hits she gets. That sucks. And that's why I stay here, to help Bloom gain her memories. Slowly she's gaining them back. Slowly

She whimpered in her sleep which caused me to look her way. I grabbed the cloth from the cold bowl, rinsed and dabbed the cloth softly on her faintly bruised face. She looks beautiful still. She always does. And she looks even more beautiful when she is healed and smiling. But happiness comes to you so wait patiently.

She sighed relieved and I did the same. I put the cloth back and sat back again. I looked at her necklace. The necklace she never took off but always hid. A circle with a dragon that spits fire and a baby blue gem in a shape of a heart. I smiled at the memory

…

"Happy birthday too you!" we sang to the smiling girl and cheered once she blowed out the candles

"Happy birthday Bloom" I said giving my best friend a hug

"Thanks Stella" she said smiling

"Happy birthday Bloom" Riven said putting an arm around her as she did the same

"Thanks Riven" she said

"Bloom honey let's open presents" Auntie Marian said and was soon meet by my red headed best friend

Of course she opened Riven's first which he nudged towards her. It was a charm bracelet that had a dragon, a blue heart with a inscription on it, and fire on it. She read the inscription and smiled with her cheeks turning slightly pink. She smiled at Riven who smiled but looked away Blushing.

Mine was next and I jumped up and down excitedly. She opened mine and opened her eyes astonished just like everyone else. The baby blue dress seemed perfect for my best friend. After all her favorite princess in Cinderella. And that's exactly I had made for. An exact replica on a Cinderella dress and shoes but with some touch ups. She smiled widely at me and I beamed proudly.

Next was her family. She opened the little box and smiled bigger

"My necklace!" the girl squealed with joy "hm..that's new" she said holding it up to reveal a baby blue gem

"We had to take it to get that on it without your knowledge" Daphne said

"I love it!" my best friend exclaimed happily and put on the necklace and bracelet

Then continued to open the presents she received for her sixth birthday party

…

I looked at her wrist and frowned. The bracelet was lost threw the whole attack, at least that's what she told me. I put my hand on her neck and traced the necklace string. I pulled in it to come out of her shirt but...it felt heavier. I continued to pull when I saw why. I thought….I never thought that. The crest was there of course but. It was there. The Bracelet was there. Hanging next to the chain. The same one with the same exact dragon, fire, and blue heart that said 'you'll always be the fire in my heart -Riven'

I looked at her face that seemed calm and peacful and rubbed my fingertips along her cheek

"Please remember more" I whispered and kissed her hot forehead. I made my way toward the bathroom and grabbed the brace my sister instructed me to put on and I did

I made my way towards her window seat and sat down. The scenery is beautiful. The autumn wind carrying the cold breeze signalling the beginning of winter. The ice blue sky that held so little clouds. The fallen leaves that litter the ground beginning to be covered by frost. Beautiful. Just like my sleeping sister.

Where r u?-Brandon to me

A text from Brandon...my boyfriend. Not to Bloom's knowledge of course. Since I got my memories I found a lot of people over Facebook and messaged them explaining everything to them. They were filled with joy that I remembered but with Bloom they were sad. They knew of course they couldn't say a thing. So they stayed shut. Even when we arrived. Even when they knew Bloom and I are being abused. They aren't happy about it, but they stayed shut. But right now, I haven't responded to anyone. Didn't let anyone over. Not even Riven who is next door. Not even my boyfriend of two years.

I looked at my phone and placed it on the seat. It hurts to do that, but I had to. Wait until she's better. I told myself to keep from messaging him. Wait till she it's better….wait

"Stella" my sister whispered in her sleep, I smile, made sure the window was locked, and closed the curtain

"Yes my dear sister" I said making my way to her and repeat the process with the cloth

"Documents" she whispered so lowly I had to lean forward

"What documents?" I whispered back

"Documents...on us" she said turning her head. Curiouser and curiouser. I turned her head towards me and rubbed her face with the cloth

"Where?" I said leaning forward more. Aniticipation ran through my veins.

Coursing through my body. She breathe deeply about to answer when the door bell rang. I sighed and kissed her forehead getting up. I walked down the stairs and to the front door. Brandon and Riven stood on the other side having a scared but pissed expresion

"Stella open up" Brandon said hitting the door and making me jump

"We know you two are in there" Riven said clearly annoyed

"G-go away" I said which broke my heart a little

"Stella just open up the door, let's talk" Brandon said soothingly which made me cautiously open the door, leaving the chain on so they can only see the right side of my face

"What do you want?" I asked knowing they'll stare at my bruised cheek

"What happened?" Brandon said with a soft expression and went to rub my bruise but I retracted which only brought a hurt look

"Tried to escape….funny actually if you think about it, had a tracker on my phone" I said looking down

"What about Bloom?" Riven said as I looked at him and have a sigh

"She's strong" I said starring off into space and was broken out of it by a bad cough up stairs, we all looked up and I turned back to them

"I have to go" I said and went to close the door when Riven's foot got in the way

"Let me see her" he said as I looked at him

"No" I said sternly

"Please Stella I'm begging you" Riven said with a begging expression

"Riven" I said when Brandon spoke

"Just let us in" he said as I looked into his chocolate brown eyes, I sighed and closed the for removing the chain before opening it again and closed it once they got in

I went up stairs and went into Bloom's room to find her lying on her side sweating more than ever. Putting the cold cloth to her forehead Riven sat on her bed while Brandon sat on her window seat. Grabbing the thermometer I put in in her mouth and waited for the beeping noise

"Who knew wooden sticks can be so hard" I whispered and felt the two eyes on me "I tried, so hard, to protect her blaming everything on me…but it's like he enjoys beating her more than me" I said and grabbed the thermometer

104° F

"He came home drunk yesterday, as usual, and just began to beat her. When he started to beat me, she wouldn't have it. She jumped on his back And began to choke him" I said sighing and laid my head on my lap "he eventually got her off and beat her badly that blood was pouring out of her mouth, she wanted to leave and we did"

"That's when he found you because of the tracker in your phone" Riven said as I looked up and nodded in my tears

"When he brought us here I told him it was me, I couldn't let Bloom get more hurt then she probably wouldn't…." I stop not finishing the sentence but continued "after he was done with me I knew Bloom was next but when he brought her up...I...it looked like she was hit by a car" I said looking at her pushing her hair back

"She could barely walk, talk, breathe, or even eat this pass week" I said getting the cloth "I know the pain is to much for her, but she doesn't show it, so how can I help her" I said laughing a bit in my tears, sat the cloth down, got up and went to my room only to collapse next to my bed in tears

Brandon's arm wrapped around me pulling me into a strong hug and I clung to him like he was going to leave. But I know he wouldn't

"Why do you stay here?" he asked once I was calmed down "why do you stay here in a dangerous place where you can be in a safe environment?" he asked as I look up at him

"Bloom" one answer...one answer that answered such a serious question

He looked down and planted such a passionate kiss to my lips. My hands hurriedly grabbed his hair pulling him more towards me while he pulled my body towards him by my waist. When we parted I looked up at him and he looked down at me

"Please, please be safe" he said as I nodded

He soon let go and when we went to check on Bloom and Riven he had such a big smile on his face. He looked at us and held up the bracelet and necklace

"What is it?" Brandon asked as I smiled back at Riven

"Her memories" I said grabbing his hand and intertwine our fingers looking at Bloom

…

By the time they left my sleeping sister has woken up

"How's your leg" she said gulping

"Better, you?" I said eating my cereal

"Im tired" she said as I laughed a bit

"You slept for half of the day" I said as she smiled weakly

"Still" she whispered turning her head my way

"Someone was at the door for you...a boy next door, sounds familiar?" I said raising an eyebrow as she blushed lighly and smiled bigger

"Riven?" she more stated then asked but still I nodded my head anyways

"He wanted to know where you were because of the project you have in first period I guess" I said looking at her

"Oh...what did you say?" she asked lightly

"You're very….very sick" I said looking at my cereal

"And what about Brandon...did he asked about you?" she said breathlessly

"Yea….said the same" I said covering my saddness about lying to Bloom

"Are you guys together yet?" she asked closing her eyes again….she's about to fall asleep again

"No mom not yet" I said and smiled through my breaking heart….not yet

"Shame….you two...would be cute" she said then closed her eyes falling in the world of slumber

Not yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bloom POV**

I remembered before he came home. The bracelet. Before he beat me and Stella, then we ran away but to get caught and get beaten more. It was so fast but I understood it. I understood Riven...but how can I be sure if it is, Riven? People can have the name Riven, have blonde hair as a kid,and gave me the bracelet

I coughed badly making my throat sore. I heard footsteps and opened my eyes, Stella was in from of me picking me up a bit and put a cup of cold water to my mouth. I took a little sip and refused to have anymore feeling my stomach disagree with the water. I was frowned by Stella and shrugged my shoulder slightly

"Bloom you need to have more water and food" Stella said setting the cup down

"I can't….keep it down…..you….know that" I said tiredly

"I know it's just...you need your strength" Stella said grabbing the cloth and put it to my forehead

"I have strength" I said smiling

"Oh yea?" Stella said raising her eyebrow

"Yea" I said confidently

"Then sit up by yourself" Stella said leaning back and I sighed

Moving my arms weakly I mentally prepared myself. Bending my arms so they'll rest on both sides of my body I pushed myself back and up. It hurt but I was making progress. I eventually was leaning against the bed post smiling victoriously

"Told you" I said smiling at her as she smiled and laughed a bit

"Okay okay lay back down before you break something" Stella said pushing me down

"No….I want to….get up" I said refusing with all my might as Stella sat back in her seat

"Bloom you shouldn't be walking yet" Stella said giving me a stern look

"I hate….being in bed...all day" I complained

"To bad, lay back down" Stella said as she pushed me down and I did with a groaned of annoyance

"Fine mom" I said and rolled my eyes with Stella but kept my eyes closed feeling sleep pulled me in

"Pain in the ass brat" she said and kissed my forehead

…

When I reopened my eyes, the soft moonlight crept into my room making me and my bed visible. Stella was in the shower so now's my chance. I repeated the steps I did earlier too sit up but at the end I swing my legs to the side of the bed. _Dizzy. Dizzy. Dizzy_. Okay...I'm good. I breathed in, stood up, then breathed out. My legs wobbled so I grabbed the bed post to balance myself. Steady. I walked. One leg after the other. I was walking….sort of. But still I am walking, and that's a wonderful thing. I walked out of my room and down the stairs squiting my eyes feeling the pain surge with every step. I sat down and leaned against the wall out of breath

"Bloom?" Stella said worriedly then went out of the room "Bloom! I swear to god...I am gonna kill you!" Stella said angrily and stomped down the stairs

"But I did it" I said smiling as Stella helped me up the stairs and into bed

"I don't care! you scared the light out out me" She said still angry at me

"But I can be….self sufficient now...you can go to school….and see...Brandon" I said to her as she softened her gaze

"So you did that to show me that you can take care of yourself so I can see Brandon?" she asked softly as I smiled at her and nodded

"Yea" I said as she smiled at me and hugged me

"You are the best sister I could've wanted" she said and I hugged her back

"I know" I said hearing a small laugh I laughed myself

"But still I don't want you up until your fever is down" Stella said once we parted and I frowned

"No promises" I said as she rolled her eyes and smiled

…

" _I think I will dye my hair magenta" the boy next to me said as I smiled_

" _I'll always like your hair" I said and heard him laugh lowly_

" _You'll like anything I do" he said as I smiled_

" _No I do not" I said fakely pouting as he scoffed_

" _Oh yea? Then what about the time I jumped from the roof into the pool?" he asked as I smiled_

" _I do not like that idea...you could've gotten hurt" I said looking at him and he looked at me smiling_

" _Bloom you really are my best friend" he said slowly grabbing my hand and I liked this_

" _You're my best friend too Riven" I said smiling_

…

"Are you gonna be alright?" Stella asked for the tenth time kneeling down to be eye level at me on the couch

"Stella I'll be fine" I said smiling tiredly "go see your boyfriend" I said and closed my eyes again

"Whatever kiddo" she said and left me in the livingroom

Finally I can have some peace and quiet. I slowly sat up. I can do that with ease now. Although it does quite hurt...a lot. _Buzz. Buzz._

 _Are you okay?-_ **Riven to me**

 _Yea...really sick-_ **Me to Riven**

 _You sure...haven't been here for almost two weeks-_ **Riven to me**

I get sick easily...got a pretty nasty one- **Me to Riven**

That hurt. Lying to Riven so easily. But I have done it for so long so many times. It's like second nature to me

 _Aww...poor thing-_ **Riven to me**

 _I know poor me-_ **Me to Riven**

 _Go open your front door-_ **Riven to Me**

 _You're gonna make Me get up-_ **Me to Riven**

 _Just open it-_ **Riven to Me**

 _Okay okay...sheesh-_ **Me to Riven**

I sighed deeply and got up. I felt the blood rush to my head once I stood firmly on the ground and I coughed a few times. Making my way to the door I opened it. I was surprised. Riven stood there carrying some balloons, a get well card, a teddy bear, some chocolate, and my favorite ice cream...mint chocolate chip

"You are the best" I said smiling and let him in

"I know" he said and gave me a kiss in the cheek

"Don't you have school?" I asked coughing and closed the door

"Not when my girlfriend has been sick for almost two weeks" he said and lead me to the couch

"I'm fine...I can take care of myself now" I said as Riven wrapped me in my blanket then sat down next to me

"Yes but this is a better and faster way" he said as I rolled my eyes

"So getting me chocolate, ice cream, a teddybear, a get well card, and balloons will make the healing process faster" I said as he smiled

"Uh...yea?" he said as I gave him a hug

"You are the best" I said and looked at him

"I know" he said and smiled at me then kiss me "wow you're burning hot" Riven said pushing me back to lay down

"Sorry" I said grabbing my chocolate

"Don't be...now first step to Riven's clinic... _make sure your girlfriend is comfortable"_ Riven said getting up and grabbed a pillow and placed it on the other side of the couch. He laid down and before I knew he he pulled me on top of his chest with the blanket around us "Comfortable?" he asked as I smiled

"Very" I said and looked at him while he smile

"Good...step numero dos... _watch your girlfriend's favorite movie with her"_ Riven said grabbing the remote from the table and turned on the t.v. to on demand

"Oh...that's easy...suicide squad" I said turning my attention to the t.v.

"Not what I was expecting but okay let's watch it" Riven said as he placed the remote down

"What did you expect?" I asked making shapes on his chest with my finger

"I expect the notebook or any chic flic" he said as I scoffed

"Those are lame movies….im more of a horror action movie type of girl" I said unconciously taking a bite of chocolate

"This is why you're awesome" he said as I laughed a bit

"I know" I said and looked at him

Something caught my eye. In his hair. I starred at it. Or them. The small roots. _Blonde_. Blonde roots. I can't deny it anymore. Riven has blonde hair and he is in these dreams I'm having. _Dye my hair magenta._ He actually did it

"What?" he said smiling and I smiled back at him

"Nothing just admiring your hot face" I said and giggled a bit when he pulled me up face to face with him

"I knew you only like me for my looks" he said fakely hurt while I rolled my eyes

"Yea I tried to hide it but it just came out" I said and he placed his lips on mine

"You're not that hot anymore" Riven said after we parted

"Don't feel like my head is gonna melt off either" I said then laid my head back on his chest

"Never thought my clinic would actually help" he said as I rolled my eyes

"You should be a doctor" I said looking at him looking at the movie

"So I've been told" he said starring at the movie as I laid my head to face the t.v.

…

" _Come on Riven catch up!" I yeld over my shoulder as I pedaled my bike faster through the path_

" _Seems like you have to catch up now" Riven yelled once he passed me_

 _I smiled and stood up pedaling as fast as I can coming up behind Riven. We were neck and neck smiling at each other when Something was caught in my chain sending me flying off the trail, down the hill and into a thorn Bush_

" _Bloom!" Riven yelled at the top of the hill_

 _He carefully slid down the hill walking in some parts until he got to me with a worried expression_

" _Are you okay?" he asked carefully getting me out of the bush and started to untangle my hair_

" _That….was fun!" I exclaimed as he gave me a look_

" _Does anything hurt" he said looking at my cut up body_

" _My wrist" I exclaimed and held up my limp wrist. He took it carefully in his hand but the contact made a pain surge so I pulled it back_

" _Let me look at it" he said looking at my eyes so I slowly held it up to him. He examine it carefully then jammed my wrist back causing me to scream out in pain_

" _Why did you do that?" I asked with tears down my cheeks rubbing my wrist near my chest_

" _It was dislocated….the doctor would've done the same thing" Riven said wiping my cheeks once I stopped crying_

" _You should be a doctor" I mumbled moving my rotating my wrist as Riven laughed_

" _Come on….lets get you home" he said pulling_

 _me up the hill_

" _Too bad...I would've won too" I said as I sat on the handle of the bycicle as Riven laughed and began to pedal_

" _In your dreams Red" he said as I smiled_

…

"Hey" Riven said getting my attention

"Yea?" I said rubbing my eyes...did I fell asleep?

"I asked you a question" he said smiling as I looked at him

"Which is?" I said smiling at him

"Are you ready for step three?" he asked pulling me up so our lips are inches away

"What is step three" I said raising my eyebrow

"A hot make out session" he smiled smiling

"I like that step" I said smiling and crashed my lips onto his

I moved so both of my legs were on either side of him while he pushed my legs to be there. My hands cupped his face while his hands rest on my hips. Our tongues fought for dominance which eventually Riven won. We broke away for air but Riven's mouth went down. Pass my jaw. Pass my throat. And eventually onto my weak spot.I kept my eyes closed in pleasure and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. The smell of a cologne and something indistinguishable filled my nostrils. I pulled his face away from my neck and crashed my lips against his again

My finger automatically made their way to his hair and his hands made their way to the back of my head pulling me closer than we already are. The kiss went from gentle and sweet to rough and passionate

…

" _Do you like him" Riven asked after if It back from hanging out with Sky_

" _Ew no he's just my friend" I said wrinkling my nose in disgust while Riven gave off a releived face_

" _Why….do you like me?" I asked folding my hands on my back while leaning forward and Riven going red_

" _N-no...i-i do not" Riven stuttered as I pulled his face to look at me smiling_

" _It's okay Riven….I can keep a secret" I said as he sighed and pulled me to sit down across from him_

" _I want to show you something" Riven said as I got interrested and leaned in_

" _What is it?" I asked smiling as he smiled too_

" _Close your eyes" he said as I did_

 _There was a small moment of silence then I felt it. He placed his lips softly on mine and I opened my eyes surprised. I then closed then again feeling that this is right. This is right. He then backed away and I reopened my eyes to look at him while touching my lips_

" _What was that for?" I asked looking at him as he got red and rubbed his hands nervous_

" _You asked if I liked you...that was your answer" Riven said looking at me_

" _Uh...d-do you like me" he asked nervously running his neck_

 _I smiled and leaned in more gesturing for him to do the same. Once he did I placed a sweet long kiss carefully on his lips and when we broke apart we were smiling_

" _Does that answer your question?" I said as we continued to smile at each other_

…

We pulled away slowly letting out lips longer while we breathed for air. Starring into Riven's eyes I realized one thing. When they say home can be two eyes and a beating heart...it's true

"God you're amazing" Riven said as I smiled

"I'm only amazing for you" I said as he smiled and slowly made his hands go to my hips resting them there "now you have to go before Stella thinks we did something while she was gone" I said realizing the time

"Come on she already thinks we did something the other day" Riven said pouting a bit

"But what would she say if she found her sick sister on top if her boyfriend?" I asked raising my eyebrow

"I would probably say _gross_ and _you faker_ " a annoyed voice said from the front door

"Your home early" I said smiling at her still on top of Riven

"Home at the usual time" Stella said closing the door with Brandon behind her "we'll leave you two alone" Stella said smiling pulling Brandon up to her room

"Don't think anything I wouldn't do" I yelled to her looking at Riven

"What didn't you do already?" she yelled as I laughed with Riven

"Where were we?" Riven asked raising an eyebrow

"Leaving...you got work" I said getting off of him

"Ugh...I forgot" Riven groaned getting up

"Aren't you glad I'm here?" I said smiling as he smiled

"Somewhat" Riven said smiling as I rolled my eyes

"You are" I said opening the door for him

"You know it" he said leaning in, gave me a kiss then left

I closed it with a smile. I went to the kitchen slowly. Somehow I feel amazing like I wasn't sick at all. Like I am all healed...but I know I'm not. I know

…

They said that in the beginning man was made in two. Two pairs of eyes. Two pairs of arms. Two pairs of legs. Two everything. In one body. But we looked too _Monster like_. So we were seperated. They said that the person we were seperated from is our soul mate. Who we are suppose to spend the rest of our lives together.

Some people are afraid to be in love. They fear that if they do then something bad would come out if it. Sometimes it happens. When you fall in love with the wrong person. But when you fall in love with the right person. It is truly an amazing thing

Its amazing how one person can change your life instantly. One simple thing they do can be good or bad. That one person that you'll do whatever for...and they would do whatever for you. It's crazy if you think about it. How can one simply influence your whole life? You could never explain it. You just have to experience it. And I know right now. At this moment. When I look into Riven's eyes above me. I know he is changing my life. And I know. It is for the better

"You know Stella is right next door" I said as Riven hungrily kiss up and down my neck

"So?" he mumbled against my skin

"So she can barge in at any minute" I said smiling

"She's in there with Brandon...I bet they are doing it right now" Riven said putting his head up to look at me as I smirked

"You're right" I said and crashed my lips on his

We kissed each other hungrily both of us wanting each other. We parted so he can take off my shirt and so I can take off his. Then it was back to kissing. His hands going up and down my body while my hands softly grab his hair and my legs wrap around his hips. My shorts was on the ground with his pants while I flipped us over so I was on top. I rotated my hips after I flipped my hair to my side. He sat up so he was kissing my neck and down. I looked up with my eyes closed enjoying the moment

"Bloom!" Stella screeched

"Woah" Brandon said lowly as Riven grabbed my blanket and wrapped it around me….moment gone

"Goddammit...what do you want Stella" I asked tightening the Blanket and looked at my sister who was glaring at her boyfriend angrily

"I was gonna ask if you wanted some pizza but it seems to be a bad time" Stella said turning red

"Yea...it kinda is" I said smiling tightly

"...woah" Brandon whispered starring at me while Riven growled and Stella smacked the back of his head walking down stairs "babe!" Brandon said closing the door behind him

"Told you" I said smirking as Riven rolled his eyes

"Yea yea...can we get back now" Riven said and started to kiss my neck

"No can do solider...the moment is gone" I said getting off of him and began to put on my clothes with a frowning Riven

"Can I recreate the moment?" he asked as I laughed a bit

"Maybe next week" I said and began to walk out

"Next week! I can't survive that long" Riven said following me out

"Better turn on survival mode pal" I said and grabbed a piece of pizza from the box

"Wow you're dressed for once" Stella said looking at me "Both of you" Stella said as Riven sat down eating his piece while I say on Riven's lap and he put an arm around my waist

"I mean...it's more that what you ever did" I said shrugging my shoulders

"At least I made sure to lock my doors" she said as I gave her a _be serious_ look "most of the time" she mumbled

"Im surprise you're not pregnant yet" I said as she gave me a glare

"Shut up" she said and put her legs on Brandon

"Is this what you and your sister do everyday?" Riven asked raising an eyebrow

"I wouldnt say everyday" me and Stella said at the same time

"Yea..sure" Riven said smirking

"So Bloom are you going to school tomorrow?" Brandon asked as everybody looked at me

 _School._ The place where most people dread. Not me. For me School is a safe haven. A safe place I can do whatever. Be whatever. Be _with_ whoever. I smiled big

"Yea" I said as they all smiled


	5. Chapter 5

R"You're here!" Flora screamed and jumped me into a hug

"Yea Flo...i have officially been sick of my bed" I said hugging her back with a smile hiding the pain she caused by the big hug

"Glad to see you and your fiery self" Musa said slinging an arm around my shoulders

"Glad to see your rythmic self" i said bringing an arm around her waist

Soon after everybody started asking questions about everything, how I was, where I was, why I was gone, ect

"Already back and you guys are already trying to suffocate my girl friend" Riven said wrapping an arm around my shoulders while I smiled up at him

"When did this happened?" Flora said happy

"Not to long ago" I said with a smile and some how I felt the urge to turn around so I did

It was weird because once I did turn around my eyes immediately locked eyes with a woman that I once knew but I dont know. She had more of a reddish fiery hair, bright green eyes, a mother aurora, and a shocked expression. I stood there starring amazed.

 _Do I know this woman?_

 _I do. I know her._

 _But from where?_

 _From the memories/dreams_

 _She's the mom._

 _My mom._

 _I think._

"Uh Bloom?" Stella said waving a hand in my face right when the bell rang

"Lets go to class" I said smiling, grabbed Riven's hand and pulled him along to out first period

"Bloom are you okay?" Riven said and when I didn't answer her stopped and turned me around by my shoulders

"Hm?" I asked with raised eyebrows

"Are you okay?" Riven said again looking into my eyes

"Yea I am, why wouldn't i be?" I asked confused

I'm not okay, I'm totally confused with million of thoughts running around in circles in my head

"Are you sure?"

"Yea...we are gonna be late if we don't go to class" I said with a smile and have him a quick soft kiss on his lips while I smile and stood on my toes

"If you do that again then we really would be late" Riven muttered when I grabbed his hand, pulled him into our first period and to our seats

"I should've" I did with a playful smile and focused on the teacher when she some

She gave us the rest of the period to work on the project that Riven and I have been working on when he came over, which usually ends up with us going a bit overboard with that make out session. But we skipped that part, much to our disappointment, for now to keep us on track. I looked into his eyes and felt bad about everything. I am always lying to him it hurts.

"Bloom" Riven said with a smile which I instantly did back

"Sorry I was staring off" I said with a slight heat on my cheeks

"I told you not to over stare on my beauty" Riven said with a smirk while I looked at him threw my lashes with a smile

"I tried not to but you're face is just...wow" I said with a sigh and a smile

He stayed shut for a while then reached over past the desk and grabbed my hand in his

"I'm glad you're back" Riven said with such a sweet smile it melted my heart

"I'm glad I'm back" I said and intertwined our fingers

...

"You know what the best thing about odd days are?" Riven asked while he walked me to my third period

"What?" I asked unconsciously making shapes on his hand with my thumb

"I have half of the day with you" Riven said and smiled down at me

"Although I am contemplating of whether it is a blessing or curse" Riven said while I hit his arm playfully

"I am kidding, every moment with you is a blessing" he said and faced me with a loving smile

"It better be" I said then stood on my toes to kiss him again

"Bye purple" I said once I parted from him and opened the door to my class

"Bye red" Riven said and ruffled my hair before he left

I rolled my eyes and fixed my hair before I sat down in my usual seat in the back. Soon I was accompanied by my very good acquaintance, Jason

"Wow the red hair beauty is back" Jason said with a smile

"Nice to see you to Jason" I said with a smile

"I'm pretty sure you're gonna have to move for Flora"

"Flora had check out in first period, my love, so it is just us" Jason said in a flirtatious way

"I think we needed a little we time" Jason said which made me laugh and made him smiled triumphantly

He continued to tell me how we needed to fix us playfully and then got serious of how he missed me. And eventually he went back to his normal funny self and told me hilarious stories on him while I was away. And he continued to tell me when third period ended, when he walked me to the lunch room and to the lunch line.

"I then grabbed the Apple and chucked it at my teachers face" Jason said which caused me to burst out laughing with tears coming down my face

"I got in trouble of course but it was worth it, she should've gave me back my car" he said with a little pout

"There was this other time where..." And Jason talk off about his third grade teacher and a baloney sandwich

At the end of the story my stomach hurt and my face was full of laughing tears.

"No you did him wrong" I said grabbing my lunch and started to pay for the extra things I wanted

"I got that swearheart" Jason said and paid for my things then carried my tray

"You're gonna make people think we are dating" I said with a playful look to him as we walked towards the table I was going to

"Why shouldn't we?" He asked with a raised eyebrow

"Well first I already have a boyfriend whom I love very much and second I have a boyfriend" I said with a smile and was shocked when he stoped and turned me towards him

"Bloom I am willing to wait for you, once you figure out that I am the one for you I will welcome you in my arms...and my bed" he said joking at the last part to make this a little less serious

"So before you say anything just know that I stick to my word...i will wait" Jason said and handed me my tray

"Right well, I'm just gonna go" I said backing away from him and started headed for my friends

"Hey guys" I said once I sat down between Riven and Musa

"So Bloom why were you talking to your little love bird" Musa said which made Riven growl and breathe deeply at the same time

"He definitely isnt my love bird but we were catching up" I said putting my hand on Riven's shoulder to calm him then turned my attention to him

"Besides I have who I want right here" I said lowly so Riven was the only one who heard and smiled

"Then why is he staring at you intensely?" Musa said making me look at the table where Jason is sitting at but once he daw me looking at him he turned quickly blushing

"I told him i am in a good relationship" i said to Musa

"Maybe we should show him"Riven said with a smirk and put his lips on mine with a smile from me

We heard a bang of the table and hurried footsteps which made Riven smile victoriously

"You're so mean" I said with a smile

"Ah but you let me be" Riven said as wee kept our foreheads touching

"Get a room" Musa said playfully shoving me

"Every time we do Stella or Brandon interrupt" Riven said with a frown

"Hey maybe you should lock your door" Stella said shrugging her shoulders

"Hey maybe you should knock" I said also shrugging my shoulders while riven wrapped an arm around my waist

"Off of that awkwardly weird subject did you hear about Daphne..." Musa said and immediately covered her mouth when everybody at the table gave her a glare

"Who is Daphne" I asked with curiosity and worry running through me

"No one! She definitely isnt someone who almost-ow" Musa said and rubbed her shin with an angry glare from Stella

"Right well whoever this Daphne is I hope she is okay" I said with a small smile trying to make everybody smile

It was a moment of awkward silence with no one talking whatsoever. I looked around and everybody either was looking away or held their head down.

The name clicked something in my head, I know the name Daphne. But from where? The librarian! Daphne the librarian the person I met on my first day here. I haven't see her yet at all so what happened

"I um, I'm going to a class for make up work" I announced detaching myself from Riven and got up

"Do you want me to walk with you?" Riven asked while I reached for my back pack

"No I'm good you can stay here and communicate with your friends" I said and gave him a kiss goodbye

"I'll see you fifth period" I said and walked away from them

Instead of actually going to a class like what I told them I went to the library. Of course I was the only person in there when I walked in. It was quieter than usual and the only sound making noise is the books against metal

She was putting books away. The woman from earlier this morning. From the front of the school. She subconsciously looked up then back down and then immediately looked up again locking with my eyes.

"Hi there" she said with a side smile

"Uh...hi" I said with a shy smile which caused her to laugh a bit and set a book on the cart

"How can I help you?"

"I was uh...i was actually um...looking for Daphne" I said setting my bag on a table and walk near her while she did the same

"She isn't here unfortunately she had an accident, so for the moment I am covering for her" the woman said smiling lovingly

"Do you mind telling me what happened?" I asked as we both made our way to the table my bag was at and sat down

"A silly accident, she was changing the tire on her car and sprang her ankle" the woman said making her smile a bit off then perfectly fine quickly

 _Lie, she's lying maybe for my safety?_

"Well I hope she gets better" I said with a genuine smile which made her smile back

"Me too" she said and smiled bigger with a gleam in her eye

We hit it off instantly. It was like catching up with an old friend. It was nice. We talked forever until the bell rang signalling for the second half of lunch.

"That's my cue to leave, I have make up work in math and I have no idea what I'm doing" I said standing up

"Well perhaps I can help you" Miriam said instantly putting a hand on my arm

I smile then sat back down and took out basically a packet of work that I had to make up.

"This looks pretty advance for a junior" Miriam said looking through the packet with a proud smile

"I have mostly college classes" I said getting a good pencil out

She then looked up at me with the proudest face ever I couldn't help to feel proud of myself also. She helped me with my math, then with my chemistry, then history, and the last subject I had to catch up on was art

"So Bloom do you mind if I ask you how you have gotten that scar on your palm?" Miriam said while I finished putting my stuff away

I froze in shock and fear. I started to shake and my breathing increase. The scar on my hand, I dont know but I know it is horrible.

"I have to go" I said rushingly and ran out of the library leaving Miriam in silence

I rushed into my fifth period right before the bell rang and took my seat at my usual spot waiting for Riven. It wasn't too long till I saw my favorite guy with spiky purple hair

"How was lunch?" I asked with a raised eyebrow

"It was just magnificent, you know I especially enjoyed Stella's rambling on the new trend in fashion" Riven said sarcastically and sat down next to me

"So I'm guessing you had a wonderful time, I spent my time doing make up work all of my classes except art so that was wonderful" I said and got out my materials for my history class

"I'll trade work for Stella any day" Riven said leaning back in his chair

"Should I be offended of that or no?" I said raising an eyebrow at him

"No because you would basically pick the same thing" Riven said with a matter-of-fact look

"Touché" I said with a smiling then turned my undivided attention to the teacher

"You know, you look hot when you take notes" Riven whispered to me in my air and I looked at him once I was done with the slide

"Something that you should be doing"

"Why should I if I could stare at you all day" Riven said which made me blush a bit but smile

"Thu is why you're my favorite guy" I said to him with a smile that made him smile

He then intertwined our fingers which I love. They fit perfectly together as if we were one. And I believe we truly are.

 **Hello my lovelies! I do have to apologize for not posting a chapter in this deadly sweet story. So I am truly deeply sorry I havent posted I had have no way to post it and when I did I had actually lost my phone which had the chapter I was going to post...so yea but here is chapter five of the "Unbreakable Promise" atory and i hope you enjoy it.**

 **Please read and review, and please tell me your thoughts on what should happen next through out the story! I'll love to hear your ideas and thoughts as it progresses!**

 **Love ya bunches,**

 **Bloomxlover**


	6. Chapter 6

"So Bloom have Riven asked you yet?" Stella asked while I was in the shower and while she was brushing her hair

"Ask me what?"

"Ask you if you're going to prom, duhh" she said playfully rolling her eyes

"Uh nope he hasn't, I don't think he is going anyways" I said rubbing my hair with shampoo

"Well word on the street is that he is taking someone else to prom" Stella said causing me to open the curtain to reveal my face

"Who?"

"I don't know, some freshman from my knowledge" she said with a small smile

"But I know he'll regret it, no one can top you" she said as a reassuring to me

"Yea, well can you get out so I can change" I said feeling my mood change

"Yea and Bloom?"

"Yes Stella"

"I know that it hurts that Riven didn't tell you but I know that if it he could change it he would because I know he loves you" she left with closing the door letting me finish taking a shower and dry myself off

She's right...of course. I know that Riven wouldn't choose someone over me unless it's Scarlett. And I definitely know that if he had the choice to go with me he would. So I trusted Stella and went to my room with only a towel getting my clothes.

Getting ready in a black tank top under a dark blue flannel, black jeans, and regular high top converse I met Stella already outside.

"Finally you're ready" Stella said jokingly as we walk to the bus stop

"Oh shush you literally woke up at four in the morning to get ready" I said with a smirk which was returned by her smile

"i just call it a head start for today" she said smiling and walked over to Brandon while I walked over to Riven

"Hey babe" he said giving me a kiss which I returned

"Hey baby" I said with a smile as the bus arrived

"So a little birdie told me you're going to prom" I said with a smile as we take our normal seat with me near the window and Riven on the outside

"Stella!" He whined glaring back at her

"Don't worry baby I'm not mad because I know that if you had the chance you'll take me" I said with a smile which he returned with a kiss

"So you're not mad at all?"

"No I'm not" I said with a smile while he laced our fingers together

"I thought you would've went berserk"

"I'm a very understanding person"

He smiled with a roll of his eyes as we both got up and exit the bus once we arrived at school while we were still holding hands. We then walked to our group and was welcomed.

"Bloom are you okay?" Musa and the rest of the girl's asked pulling me away from Riven who was being scorned by the guys

"I'm fine why wouldn't I be?"

"Because Riven is taking a different person to prom instead of you" Layla said as it I was crazy

"Guys I'm really fine with it, we already talked about it" I said giving them a smile as the bell rang

"Come on we're gonna be late for class" I left them and went towards Riven, grabbed his hand and walked towards first period

"so tell me how you're going to prom with done girl" I asked sitting in my desk

"Well this girl's little sister is friends with Scarlett and I had to work one night, and you know about my mom, so I made a deal with her...if she watches Scarlett I'll take her to prom" he said as I laugh

"I know it's stupid but I got a free baby sitter" he said with a smirk

"Quiet everyone the morning announcements are on" Ms. Goldman said ushering the class to take their seats

"Good morning everybody and welcome back to another day of fun and learning, if you would please stand for the pledge" we obliged and did our morning routine

"You may all be seated, now we have a lot of things to cover so bear with us. We want to say happy birthday to the following students…" I didn't bother to pay attention to the rest of the announcements while I was doodling on my paper

Of course what I drew was Riven smiling and I turned to look at him only to blush when I saw him looking at me. I then brought out a new sheet of paper and began to draw a better sketch of Riven making sure to capture his smile and everything.

"And don't forget prom is only a couple of weeks away so don't forget to ask a special someone for a dance or to get your ticket with is being sold in front of the office during lunch….also to innominate someone to be a runner up for prom king and queen will be handed out during first period "

The whole room began to whisper as the morning announcements ended. As if on cue the teacher began to pass out a white piece of paper with five lines under _girls_ and five lines under _boys_. I wrote down the top five females and makes that came to mind and paid no attention to what I was actually doing.

For the rest of the time we were working on our parts from the book that we picked out almost close to the dead line. Then it was the end of class and after Riven walked me to my class I kissed him goodbye and sat at my seat.

"Hello beautiful" Jason said sitting next me

"Hello Jason you do know Flora is sitting there"

"I do but I have a very important question to ask you" he smiled leaning closer to me

"Ask away" I said which somehow caught him off guard but nonetheless continue

"Well a little birdie told me that your _boyfriend_ is not taking you to prom so I was wondering if you'll go with me, and before you even speak, it's just as friends and-"

"Okay"

"Nobody would-wait what?" He stared shocked while I gave a slight chuckle

"I'll go with you to prom, now move you're in Flora's spot before I change my mind" I said with a small smile as he scrambled out of the seat which Flora soon sat on while he gave a small victory Yelp

"What's that about" Flora asked getting her supplies out

"He asked me to prom and I said yes" I said doing my work feeling the stare that Flora is giving me

"You're going to prom with a person who is deeply in love with you?"

"Pretty much" I said smiling at her as she took a deep sigh and shook her head

"Why do I have I feeling that you had way dumber ideas than this" Flora said causing me to laugh

"You're right"

…

"You're absolutely insane!" Riven shounted through the window screen

"He asked to go together as friends and nothing more-"

"Uh huh, you and I both know that he wants to be more than friends" he said barely giving me time to argue back

"And I'll make sure that he'll stay in the friend zone" I said leaning against the counter after putting the lasagna in the oven. He gave me a look and sighed knowing that I have won

"Okay I trust you but if he makes a move I won't hesitate to rip him into shreds" he said with a smirk which made me smile

"Trust me you're the only guy for me" I said blowing him a kiss when he left for work sending me back one

…

" _You have been spending quite an awful time with Riven" Daphne said playfully nudging me_

" _He's my friend" I said looking down at my colored picture_

" _Uh huh I bet you two will be dating when you grow up" she said with a smile_

" _And what about you and Thoren?" I asked and laughed as she looked away_

" _We aren't talking about me we are talking about you" she said and she got up and quickly tapped me_

" _Tag you're it" she yelled excitedly running away as I chased her_

 _We laughed and ran after each other outside enjoying the fresh air when we fell backwards onto the ground in a fit of laughter._

" _I love you Daphne"_

" _I love you too little sister"_


	7. Chapter 7

The silence was usual at the time around dinner. Val having his first bite them allowing us to eat. But for some reason this night he had it out for Stella, he kept giving her nasty glares and even forbid her from eating at the table for a couple of days now. So it been him and i at that table. Silence echoing throughout the house making it seem as if nobody resides here.

I finished washing the dishes and waited until I heard a door slam to bring the extra plate to Stella. Walking up the silent stairs I pushed open Stella's door and gently closed it.

"Surprise" I whispered holding the plate out which she lovingly looked at

"You're a Saint" she whispered and eagerly grabbed the plate from me

"I try" I said sitting down on her bed and watch her devor the food

We didn't know the words to say to each other so with that I bid her a good night's rest (is that could ever happen in this house) and fell asleep in my bed.

…

The sound of a shower woke me up and immediately I knew that Stella is up and it's time to get ready for school. I got up and went downstairs to the kitchen to get myself a glass of water. Passing by the kitchen I noticed something on the basement door. A lock. I heavy old lock that haunted me in the past. I slid my shaky fingers over it and winced at the coldness.

"You like it?" A raspy voice stated from the living room and walked towards my direction

"I found it with some other things, I thought it'll be a nice addition to the house" Val shoved by me to the kitchen and pour himself, what I assume is another glass of whiskey

"Now what would your business friends think of when they see this?" I exclaimed with hatred in my voice, I didn't know I said that until I felt a strong hit on my cheekbone and then strong fingers on my face to pull it to face him

"I show my _business friends_ what I want them to see… like how no one ever found out about your situation" he said with a sickening smirk at the end, then pushed my face away and walked away

I angrily forgot about my cup of water and quietly rushed up to my room. Tears threatened to spill over so I calmed myself before they did. I pulled on a black tank top, blue jeans, a blue hoodie, and my all black vans. Grabbing my backpack I rushed out of that house and instead of turning left I turned right and began my walk to school.

I was too mad to be around Stella or Riven, and I was too mad to be interrogated about my mood. So I decided to walk to school and let my anger flow away with each step I take. I shouldn't let my mood been affected by him out of anybody. I began to feel my spirit little when all of a suddenly mother nature decided she was against me today and let the rain fall down...with my hope.

I stopped in my tracks and sighed in despair, all of this because of a stupid lock. I continued my walk and eventually arrived at the school, soaking wet from head to toe. I made my way to the closest bathroom and looked at myself. A bruise is starting to form on the left side of my face, my hair is damp and hung lowly in my bun so I took it down and left it down. I put my backpack down, shrug off my hoodie, and used the air dryer to dry it the best.

Satisfied with how dry it is I checked the time and cursed to myself. First period ended about half an hour ago and I'm super late to my third. After tying the hoodie around my waist I numbly walked to my chemistry class and knocked on the door.

"Woah" a tall guy named _Evan_ answered the door and let me in

"Ms. Bloom you do you have a pass?" My chemistry teacher asked as I was walking to the back of my class with my head down

"No...as you can see I walked here" I said and sat down next to an empty chair, Flora isn't here.

"...alright then, we're continuing with the lesson from last week...independent work" he said looking back at his computer

"Hey Bloom" Jason whispered to me from a table in front of me, I ignored him too moody to talk. Eventually I heard the seat next to be become occupied and I knew I was gonna have to talk to him

"Bloom what's wrong?" Jason whispered staring at me, I sighed and turned my head to face him and watch the shock spread across his face

"Nothing" I said and went back to the work I already finished

"What happened to your face?" He whispered and slowly brought my face to look at his with his hand

"I hurt it" I said feeling uncomfortable with his hand on my face

"How?"

"I fell and it hit the doorknob" I said flinching when he touched it and watch as he retracted his hand immediately

He stayed silent for so long I turned back to my work. He won't believe it I know he won't, he's too smart for that lie I should've came up with something better. He's gonna be suspicious, then suspicion leads to counselors, counselors leads to Val, and Val leads us to moving away. Never seeing this place again, never seeing the girls, the boys, Scarlett, and Riven.

Anxiety was flying through me and the next thing I know i felt a warm jacket being place around my body.

"You were shivering" Jason said sweetly with a small smile I couldn't help to return one

The rest of the class period was spent in silence, not a silence that is over at the dinner table. But a comfortable peaceful silence that I love so dearly. And when the class ended we walked in comfortable silence to the library where we sat at a empty table.

"Bloom you know you can trust me right?" He grabbed my hand and looked at me in the eye

"Yea I do" I said staring at our hand and his eyes

"And you can tell me anything"

"...yea" _lie_ , a big like right there. I wish I can tell somebody about my problem but like he said " _no one ever found out about your situation"_...those words echoed through my mind I didn't hear what he said next

"What did you say?" He paused before continuing obviously nervous about it

"Did...did Riven do this to you" he stared at me with stone eyes and I looked at him with shock. Never would I guess that Riven would be accused of this

I should've shot a firm _No_ but I was too shocked I didn't. I made Riven look guilty for something he would never do. Jason squeezed my hand angrily and shot up after a while of my silence

"No! No no no he didn't!" I yelled and chased after him as he marched down the hallways shoving past people along the way, he didn't hear me. Adrenaline blocked out every sound that was in this school.

"Jason No!" I tried pulling him back but he didn't budge if anything he pulled me along and outside of the cafeteria where Riven, Stella, Brandon, Musa, and strangely Daphne were standing

Jason marched up to Riven and pushed him, strong enough to make him stumble back but not hard enough to make him fall

"What the hell is your problem?" Riven shouted pushing Jason back who surprisingly didn't fall back

"You think it's alright doing what you did?" Jason said squaring up to Riven, I pushed myself between them and try to push each other away with help from Brandon who was pulling Riven and Musa and Daphne who were doing the same with Jason

"What in the fuck are you talking about?!" Riven yelled balling his hands into a fist, Jason then directed my bruised face to Riven with force that he didn't mean

"This you asshole!" Jason shouted making the crowd around us gasp

"Bloom…" Riven said trailing off when he saw my bruise

"What kind of a sick fuck abuses his girlfriend?!" Jason yelled so loudly I'm pretty sure people in the cafeteria heard it, so many people were in utter shock especially since so many people seen how in love we are with each other

"What did you say?" Riven said in a low menacing voice as he approached closer to Jason with me still in the middle

"You heard what I say, you abuse Bloom and now she's too scared to say anything...but I'm not" Jason said in the same tone with anger radiating off of both of their bodies

Riven's knuckles turned white and if in slow motion I saw him raise them, pull them back, and crash them onto Jason's face with all the strength he has.

"Stop it!" I screamed still between the two and was pushed aside

The two were fighting ruthlessly even with Brandon, Musa, and Daphne still trying to tear them apart. I got up and ran back to them and try to tear them apart from the middle when administration arrived

"Hey!" The dean of discipline arrived and struggled a bit to break up the fight

With me in the middle of it my main goal was to keep them from hurting each other. And I failed at that, now I'm here in a middle of a fight because of a stupid lock...what else could go wrong?

I said that too late. I felt a sharp kick at my ankle which caused me to fall down and with me at knee level with them I felt my nose get attack by a knee.

"Bloom!" Stella rushed to my side and pull me away from the fight with me holding my bleeding nose

"Oh gosh let's get you to the nurse" Stella attempted to help me up but the pain from my ankle caused me to tumble down

"You two boys in my office. Now!" The dean yelled at the finally parted boys who had their eyes on me and numbly obeyed the order

"Everybody else disperse!" Angrily yelling at the kids soon enough it was me, Stella, Musa, Daphne, Brandon, and the dean who was jogging towards me

"Oh my, I would ask if you're okay but I can obviously see that you're not" I chuckled a bit and let my hold on my nose go so he can see it

"Let's get you up-"

"She can't walk she hurt her ankle during the whole thing" Stella said putting a hand on his shoulder which she quickly retracted thinking of a time with Val

He pulled out a radio and said something about medical attention. My vision started to become fuzzy and soon enough I went limp in his arms...all of this because of a lock.

…

" _Oh my gosh Bloom are you alright?" My mother raced to me after seeing me in such a way_

" _Mommy my wrist hurts" I showed my limp wrist up to my mom and my dad soon joined her by her side_

" _What happened?!" He sounded panicked and looked between riven and I_

" _We were racing and something got caught in her chain and she fell down the hill" Riven said with a little bit of fear from my dad_

" _Stay here with the kids I'll take her to the emergency room" My dad said to my mom, picked me up and rushed me to the hospital as quickly as he could._

 _When I returned home I was groggy from the medicine and was exhausted by how late it was. My dad carried me in his arms and laid me down on my bed, tucked me in, and left me sleeping peacefully which seems like a dream._


	8. Chapter 8

**No One's P.O.V**

...

 _Footsteps echoed in the powered outhouse._

" _Stay here with the kids" the grown man said firmly and didn't wait for the protest as he ran out of the room and out into the dark_

" _Mama I'm scared" the blonde head child whispered fearfully to her mother as she held her close to her chest_

" _Me too mommy" the redhead girl said alongside her sister_

" _It'll be okay...it'll be okay" she whispered with all of the confidence she can manage_

 _They stayed silent, struck by fear as the waited for a sign of their dear husband/father. Not a sound was heard except for their rapidly beating hearts. Where was the police? Law enforcement? Where was anyone willing to help them?_

 _Surely they heard the screams and terrifyingly sounds of gunshots. And surely they saw the Lost of power in their house….so why wasn't anyone helping? But where was he? Where was Oritel?_

 _Footsteps, long and sinister, walked down the hallways and stopped in front of their door. Surely if it was Oritel he would've unlocked it easily with the pin pad on the outside. But the feeling in their guy told them that it wasn't, even if the door opened._

 _They heard a metal clank against the floor and soon their vision was filled with smoke that entered their airway. They coughed but was held together by their mother who refused to let them go._

" _AHH!" the youngest yelled feeling a pull of her arm_

" _Don't touch her!" The mother yelled straining her eyes to see the attacker_

 _She pushed the blonde child behind her and kept her hold on the child who was still screaming. The smoke cleared and she let her eyes focus again still having her hold on her child_

" _Valtor?!" She exclaimed in disbelief_

 _She said the white blonde hair and the pale white skin and unconsciously loosened her grip. The girl was pulled from her mother as she kicked and did her best to get out of his grasp. The mother angrily swung her fist back and struck him as best as she could but with no avail as he blocked each attack. He grabbed her by the neck and squeezed just enough to block the airway._

" _Oh Mariam when will you learn that I will always win?" He said with a sickening grin_

" _Even when we were kids and we used to play all the time, I always won...except when it comes to you love and your heart" he said with a frown while he squeezed harder and brought her ear closer to his lips_

" _You should've picked me my love then this wouldn't be happening" he whispered and pushed her away before he did anything he'll regret_

" _I'll be on my way, but before I do…" he said as he took a gun out and pointed it at the terrified little blonde girl_

" _Nice to meet you Daphne" he said grinning ear to ear as he fired the gun._

…

 **Daphne's P.O.V**

I jumped out of my seat and gasped for the air my subconscious kept from me. I hate these nightmares. Well not nightmare more like memories I try to bury. And I successfully did...before they moved to town. Bore the _Tore_ family moved it. More specifically Bloom.

The red hair, the cyan eyes, the her features resembling my mother brought the memories back up. Those suppress memories I tried so hard to get rid of. But nonetheless always return.

Sweat dripped from my forehead and onto my blanket and I knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep. I got up and reached for a box under my bed. Placing the box on my lap I turned and turned on the lamp so I can see my most prized possession. Pictures.

More specifically birthday pictures, starting from newborn pictures at the hospital to a six year old picture. The red hair growing longer and longer every year. The cyan eyes dazzling brightly with happiness. How my little sister used to be, happy, bright, joyful. And now...I don't even know.

A knock from my bedroom door brought me from my thought into the real world

"Just a minute" I said and rubbed the tear that was released as I place the pictures back into the box and the box back under the bed

"Come in" I said and composed myself for whoever is on the other side

"Hi sweetie" my mom said with a robe wrapped tightly around her

"Hi Mom" I said and scooted over as she sat on my bed

"I'm guessing that you had the memory again-"

"I just don't understand! She's right there! My sister is right there living with a horrible person and we aren't doing anything about it….we could get her out! Her and Stella, we can save them!" I said with my emotions getting the best of me

"You heard Stella, Bloom still doesn't know and plus he threatened her. We can't get to her year because he threatened Stella and we have to think about her safety" my mom said caressing my cheek

"The police can do something before he even try something, the police can do something-"

"We don't have enough evidence of anything… no evidence means no cops" she said just as done as me

"I know it hurt sweetie, Bloom is right there and out of your grasp but we can't do anything until she does something like go to the poli-"

"He beats her mom. Her and Stella, she comes to school with broken ribs and a bruised up face...we have to do something" I pleaded with a few tears falling down my cheeks and watched the horror spread across her face and was quickly covered up

She pulled dme into a hug and didn't let go. She held me tight like that night and hummed a old childhood lullaby. I felt the tears stop and my body relax as she rubbed her hand on my back soothing me. She does this whenever I have these memories and they always calmed me down. Pulling me into a sleep I can already feel.

"I'll talk to the lawyer tomorrow and see what I can do" she whispered into my ear which made me smile and relax my body even more

Letting the state of sleep wash over me and allowing me to finally have a peaceful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**No One's P.O.V**

The sun shine through the blinds waking the sleeping girl from a terrible dream. She felt relieved that when she dream ended and was awake, then quickly hated the sun when she opened my eyes. She let out a groan and sat up in the dark blue and black bed, she swung her legs slowly over then stretched and stood on one of her legs. Hovering her bad ankle over the ground she hopped her way towards the bathroom.

"Bloom! Where are your crutches?!" Stella said opening the curtain a bit and started to lecture the girl about _keeping off her ankle so it can heal_

"Chill Stella I'm not on it" Bloom said softly holding a hand up to silence her

Stella then gave her a look then continue her shower while Bloom did her routine of getting ready. Finishing, she hopped her way back to her bedroom where she got ready in a blue hoodie and black sweatpants where one pant leg was tucked into the boot brace on her bad ankle. On the other foot was a black Nike tennis shoes.

Bloom grabbed her crutches and back pack then head down stairs. _Stairs_. The biggest enemy to a person who hurt their leg. It is tricking going down the stairs with a injury anywhere in your leg. So instead of waiting on Stella like how she should've done, Bloom went down the stairs by sliding down like a little kid at a park.

" Bloom Sp- what the hell are you doing?!" Stella said rushing down the stairs and helped the girl up from the bottom of it

"Stella please shhh" Bloom said feeling the pain surge from her nose while Stella breathed off a sigh of annoyance

"I'm sorry it's just that you worry me so much" Stella said causing the redhead to smile

"I'm fine, but we're late now so go grab your bags and let's go" she smiled and ran back up stairs while Bloom made my way to the front door

Struggling with opening the door a bit she was soon greeted by the guy next door. He held an apologetic smile, _I'm sorry_ balloons, and sadness in his eyes.

"Riven-"

"Bloom I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you this badly and I will never forgive myself" Riven said helping Bloom with the step outside and looked down in shame

"Riven" She stopped, turned herself towards him and gently pushed his face up with her hand

"You don't have to say sorry, stop blaming yourself" Bloom smiled up at him and saw the frown slowly be replace with a smile

Bloom gently tilted her head then placed her lips on his affectionly. He smiled in the kiss and place his hand on the back of her neck. ***Honk honk***

"Come on lovebirds we don't have all day" Brandon shouted from a Jeep that he had all of a sudden breaking Bloom and Riven from their kiss

"Can never get a moment" Riven whispered making the redhead giggle

"What's with the Jeep?" Bloom asked making her way towards the new car

"I got it back, I was grounded for some reasonable thing but now I got my baby back" Brandon said with a smile and unlocked the car

"And I figured that since you're injured taking you to school would be the best" Brandon said with a smile as Riven helped the girl into the car while Stella got in the front next to Brandon

"Oh you're the best" Stella said kissing Brandon on his cheek and once Riven got in Brandon took off

"And don't think you're off the hook Missy!" Stella said sternly turning her attention on girl who rolled her eyes

"What happened?"

"Oh Stella you're overreacting"

"Wait what happened?"

"Bloon over here decided to slide down the stairs and walk around without her crutches" Stella said then turned around with a smug look on her face while Riven gave Bloom a Stern one

"Bloom you have to take more care of your leg" Riven said caressing my face gently

"Okay, I will" Bloom said with a smiled and grabbed his hand while he gave a small smile then gripped her hand slightly harder

"Man Riven that fight was sick! I can't believe they are still letting you go to prom after that" Brandon said making the redhead and her boyfriend laugh and the blonde girl gently hit his arm

"What? It was! we couldn't break them apart! even the administration couldn't, well until Bloom took a couple of hits" Brandon said causing Stella to hit him and Riven to become even sadder of the thought of Bloom getting hurt again

"You seriously know how to start a conversation" Bloom said reassuring Riven with a tight grip with her hands and leaning her head on his shoulder

"Sorry, it was probably a sensitive topic given the state you're in at home" Brandon said quickly shutting up when he realized what he said

 _Given the state you're in at home_. does he know? Bloom wondered fearfully, _Stella would never tell a stranger about their problems at home, even if they were dating._ But she doesn't know. She wanted to believe that stella wouldn't let out their biggest and painful secret, but deep down she knew that she would tell.

The rest of the excruciating long car ride was in an awkward tense silence. No one wanted to say anything in fear of the question. And they all knew what question it was. And they all felt relieved when they finally reached the school. Brandon parked the car and turned off the engine. Letting them sit in complete silence, until the redhead spoke up.

"Hate to break up this lovely conversation but the bell is about to ring and i have to use the bathroom" Bloom smiled tightly which caused the group to blush from embarrassment and get out the car

Riven helped his girlfriend out of the car and handed her bag to her sister. He watched them walk away into the school, among the people who would stare. He glared at the male who hung his head nervously, he knew he made a big mistake...a huge one at that, so he hung his head hoping that Riven would adjust his gaze and attention.

"Are you serious Brandon?!" he whispered angrily which caused Brandon to lookup at the angry figure

"I'm sorry it just slipped out" Brandon said blabbering on for his defense making Riven to roll his eye in annoyance and walk away

Stella felt nervous, on edge, but over all in shocked. Bloom has to know now, she isnt a idiot, Bloom has to be the smartest person she knows even with the whole memory loss thing. So when they entered the bathroom she awaited for the confrontation, but it never came. Bloom went into one of the stalls, did her business, then came right out to wash her hands.

"Wow this tension is crazy" Bloom smiled and looked at her sister who was staring at her

"Uh yeah, the tension is crazy" Stella smiled nervously and a little relieved keeping her eyes on her sister

"And what Brandon said, ha! That was secretly funny" Bloom stared at her sister through her lashes and she the girl looking away twisting her hair between her fingers

"Yeah it was" Stella said convincingly while Bloom finished drying her hands

"Don't lie to me Stella"

"I don't kn-"

"Oh you know damn well what i'm talking about Stella! For god-damn-sake! You literally told Brandon!" Bloom said leaning against the sink counter for her support while Stella stood there staring at Bloom with shock

"Bloom i'm sorry its just….i just wanted….i-i don't know Bloom i thought the-he can help" Stella said turning red quickly she looked down but looked at the redhead threw her lashes, and she was terrified

"They?!" Bloom whispered angrily and Stella was overwhelmed with shock and fear

"Who all knows Stella?" Bloom asked calmly closing her eyes which Stella knew that she's about to burst

"Bloom-"

"Who knows!"

Bloom yelled at her, the first time she ever raised her voice at Stella which made her flinch, a reflex from Val. But it made her feel like a child, a child who has done something terribly wrong and is getting scorned for it.

Bloom was livid, perhaps even more, she was being controlled by the anger inside of her and didn't realize the flinch Stella produce. She could only focus on the big problem that Stella produce.

"They all know" Stella said softly and immediately felt the room change

"Stella...what the hell?! What are you thinking?! What are you trying to do?!... when in the hell were you going to tell me?!" Bloom yelled making the blonde flinch majorly but she regained some of the strength that appeared in her body at that moment

"I'm thinking about helping my sister! Everything i'm doing is to help you, to help us to get out of that hell-hole!" Stella yelled back feeling the adrenaline over power her and make her more confident in her argument

"By letting everybody know?! How is that helping us? They have no right in our business! They can't help! The-"

"That's because you don't let anyone help! You don't let anyone in and you become a cold hearted bitch! They want to help but i knew you didn't want anyone's help so that's why i didn't tell you"

"They're not my problem stella they don't need to mixed up in this shit!-"

"They don't need to or you don't want them to" Stella said in such a calm and angered way Bloom felt a little worried about it

"It's not their problem Stella the-when did they know?" Bloom said asking the second part softly

"They knew when we were in Gardenia" Bloom took a long sigh full of stress

"Bloom we are so close we just need you to remember then we can get away from Val and have a better life" Stella said grabbing Bloom's hand in hope for her understanding

"Remember? Remember what? Stella y-"

"Bloom, your real name is Bloom Sparks daughter of Miriam and Oritel Sparks, and sister of Daphne Sparks" Stella grabbed onto Bloom's shoulders and looked at her ignoring anything she says and just started to spill everything out hoping that it will bring back her memories

"stop" Bloom held her head in her hand feeling such and excruciating pain she felt the tears come down with the throbbing in her head

"Your were kidnapped when you were a little girl by Valtor Balt when he and a group of criminals turned off the power in your home and your dad left you, your mom, and your sister in a protective room to try and fight off the intruders"

"Stop"

"But he didn't know that there was so many so while he was fighting off some people, Valtor took that opportunity to take you which he successfully did, kidnapping you from your family and bringing you to a remote location"

"Stop!"

"After bringing you to the location you saw me but they kept us seperate torturing us day after day until i was the first to break then you did, they caused us memory loss after the torture secession which we were then told that we were in an accident and that we were sisters. We lived in the household and lived with Val because he wanted information, he thought it was from me but it was you. You have information he wanted and kept us to try to regain our memories in a horrible way. But now we can leave him because now you-"

"STOP!" Bloom pushed stella away and end up falling herself, not because of the push but just because she couldn't support herself with the information she has now

"Bloom" stella said softly not knowing the effect the information had on her, she got up and attempted to go to her sister's side

"No just...just go, please" Bloom said and that's when Stella saw it, how broken she was...she still can't remember

Stella felt horrible for putting this pressure on her sister and wanted to comfort her. But she knows bloom the best and knew that space right now at this moment is the best for her. She she left,but before she did she gave her a kissed on her head then leaving her to her own thought. When she exit the bathroom she took her phone out a text a group...the group

 _Code red_ - **9:34 am, From:** _ **Stella**_ **To:** _ **Brandon, Riven, Musa, Flora, Aisha, Tecna, Timmy, Sky, Helia, Daphne, Nabu, Miriam, Oritel, Luna, Radius**_

That's when she broke down, Bloom let the tears fall freely down. She was so in shock that she was numb. She didn't know what to do, for once in her life she was lost. She knew every exit, every escape route every path to safety but now…..she was helpless.

But nonetheless she picked herself up and made her way to her first period where she knew the love of her life awaits, and she was right, once she knocked on the door where Evan answered the door again

"Would you like some help?" he asked looking at the uncomfortable struggling girl

"Please" she let him grab her bag and held the door wider for her and received a small thanks

She sat down at her desk and kept her eyes on it when Evan put her bag down and walked back over to his desk. Everybody pitied her, even the teacher who was staring at her along with the rest of the class including Riven.

"What?" Bloom said rather harsh but caused everybody to turn their attention away from her

"What's wrong?" Riven whispered to which Bloom didn't answer

 _She knows_. The thought immediately ran threw her head and he was actually nervous and scared at the same time

"Bloom i-"

"Okay class it's about the time, the time where you all have been waiting for!" the teacher broke the conversation and Riven cursed to himself

"It is time to present the assignment i gave you with the book!" she was overly excited about it and sat down at her desk with a clipboard and a pen

"Who wants to go first?" she smiled and looked around, she landed her eyes on the first person to raise their hand and smiled widely

"Okay Bloom and Riven up first" she wrote down the names while Riven slowly put down his hand

They both got up silently and went to the front of the class too quiet for their own good. Everyone was eager to see how this works out, even the teacher who looked up at them

"I understand you're doing twenty to the end..with their deaths and everything"

"Yes ma'am" they both said in unison

"Okay would someone like to be the guard" Ms. Goldman said which to her surprise almost everyone put their hand up"

"Okay Evan and Peter" she said and they both high fived each other

"Okay and action!" she said which made herself giggle

" _Princess i-" Riven said holding a hand out towards Bloom who walked away from it_

" _No commoner, the king will find of my disappearance, he'll have us killed off" she looked at him scared which he put his hand down_

" _I will give my life to you till the end, my soul is here for your protection" he grabbed her hands affectionately which she found safety in_

" _For we are never safe, he'll stop at nothing to get me, you and i know that" she took her hand away and turned her back to him_

" _I shall protect you with the love that resides within me, his terror cannot reside on you anymore" he turned her around and caress her face with his hands_

" _He'll kill you" she whispered with a tear falling her cheek, he wiped it away and gazed into her eyes_

" _I shall die a sweet death if it has kept you safe" he whispered for her to her then placed a sweet long kiss on her lips with she returned just as sweet_

 _They closed their eyes and broke the kiss only to put their foreheads together. Her long silky blue dress flowed in the winds as well as her long fiery hair. His clothes felt like it was protecting her when the wind blew the white wool shirt over her arms._

 _It was so sudden and so quick when the guards broke their moment. The armor shown in the dark night and was so quick when they grabbed them and tore them apart_

" _No!" they both yelled and struggle to get back to each other as they both were being dragged apart_

" _The king wishes best for you two" the guard that had the girl said drove his sword into the princess who gasp in shock_

" _No!" her love screamed in pain before she dropped to the ground_

" _Don't worry he wished you happiness also" the same guard said stepping over the princess and driving his sword right through the commoner and left followed by his team of guards leaving them for dead_

" _Princess i-i have disappointed thee" he crawled his way towards her and pulled her onto his lap leaning them both and the wall of the abandoned cottage_

" _No my brave knight" she smiled and brought her hand to caress the left side of his face_

" _You have loved and treasury, you've done nothing wrong, i will always loved thee till the end and more" she whispered giving him one last kiss before letting her body go limp_

" _I will love thee till the end and more" he whispered and letting the darkness overtake him leaving the world of his soul and existence_

The silence was so overwhelming then all of a sudden the whole class broke into an applause. Bloom and Riven got back to their senses and back into reality. The both got up and stood there awkwardly noticing a few tears mainly from the female audience.

"Wow you two wow amazing, thank you for that" Ms. Goldman said wiping a tear and watched as they both made it back to their seats

"Now who's up next?" she sat back in her chair and looked around the classroom with a smile

Once Bloom sat down she went immediately to her thoughts. They were realization thoughts, thoughts that made sense right now. Nothing good can come out of all of this. With her situation no one can benefit from it. She has to do something. She has to protect everyone from the monster she lives with, and from the monster within her. She has to protect Stella, her friends , Riven and his family, just everybody.

So when she bell rang she grabbed her stuff and got out of the class as fast as a girl with crutches can. Not waiting for anybody until her boyfriend caught up with her

"Bloom wait up!" she stopped and looked down closing her eyes feeling the pain already

"Bloom let-"

She cut him off by kissing him and he kissed her back. _One last time_. That's what she told herself, she has to protect everyone even if it means hurting them. She broke the kiss out of breath and placed her forehead on his.

"Bloom" Riven whispered feeling the intensity if the kiss they shared just seconds ago

"It's over Riven...we're over" she said, quickly turned away and went her separate way leaving Riven, hurt and now broken, to stand there by himself

She couldn't believe she did that. She broke it off with the greatest guy she has ever met. She broke it off with Riven. If she was broken before she was beyond repair now.

She turned the corner trying to get away from Riven's gaze when she bumped into Jason balancing her with hands filled with balloons and a big _get well_ bear.

"Wow you're a real catch" Jason said in his usual joking tone but got serious when he saw the tears falling down the girl's face

"Are you okay Bloom?" he lead her towards a quiet place and sat down right next to her

"Is it Riven?" he asked in a way where he was angered but in a secretive way

"Yeah, i broke up with him" Bloom said which was somewhat true, she was sad about her breaking up with him but she was even sadder when she learned the secret Stella has been keeping

'Woah, i did not expect that"

"Neither did i" Bloom said looking down at the ground

"Do you want to skip with me? I don't think i can stand being here" Bloom said looking up at the guy who gave her and smile, got up, and gave her his hand

"Your chariot awaits" she smiled and grabbed his hand then crutching her way towards his black car grateful that she has the one friend who hardly knows anything about her


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey Guys! I'm gonna answer some questions that i meant to answer from the previous chapters but forgot about them when i uploaded the chapter. Sorry about that_

 _ **Guest-Chapter 6**_ _: I have been updating as much as could but now i can update like ten times then before so look forward for more chapters!_

 _Basically everybody but Bloom knew that they were sisters until recent events where Brandon had to let the secret out. Bloom now knows that they are related._

 _ **Guest-Chapter 7**_ _: Daphne always knew that they were siblings but from the information Stella told her she understood that Bloom still doesn't have their memory._

 _ **Guest-Chapter 8**_ _: The memory of Bloom and Stella running into Valtor, was just a memory of their first encounter. They were taken from their homes at night during a home invasion, which Stella and Daphne remembers._

 _ **Guest-Chapter 9**_ _: Looks like you just have to wait *insert winking face here* (it wasn't as creepy in my head)_

 _ **Without further due Chapter 10...**_

"Where to?" Jason sat in his driver chair buckling himself in then started his car

"Away from here" Bloom said staring out of the window while jason backed his car out of the high school

"Well any suggestions?" Jason said exiting the school and switched his eyes from the road to the girl next to him

He pitied her obviously, he injured her and now she's heartbroken because she dumped her boyfriend. She is a mess, both physically and emotionally. Not that he'll agree, she is still the most beautiful person he has ever seen.

"How about a store with dresses? I haven't gotten a dress for prom" Bloom looked at him and smiled, he smiled and averted his gaze to the road

"I haven't got anything either, mostly because I didn't know you were still on for that, you know after the whole fight thing"

"Of course i am, it could still be fun" she smiled and looked forward

"Awesome!" Jason said overly excited which caused her to laugh

She laughed. He believed that it was a real genuine laugh, and it was. Well almost was, she laughed but it was an almost dead laugh. But she practiced it so much that it was believable. And he believed it.

And they drove to a store in silence, it wasn't uncomfortable but it wasn't comfortable either. It was a silence where everyone was calm but they wanted to talk. He always had no problem talking to her, but here he is sweating like he was in a sauna, having the biggest problem talking to a girl he already knows.

Her on the other hand she felt too numb to feel anything. This day just came crashing down on her so hard and so fast. So she was numb to the world. Just like before.

"How does Macy's sound like" Jason said turning into the parking lot of the big store with very few cars

"It sounds great" she smiled at him and he returned it

He parked the car and got himself out. He opened her door and handed her her crutches from the back seat helping her gently out of the car and onto her crutches. After closing her door he locked the car and walked at her pace to the door where he opened

"You're such a gentlemen" she smiled and walked through the door

"Only for you milady" she smiled up at him and made her way into the actual store

"How about we go our separate ways, get a few clothes choices the surprise each other with them?"

"I'm down with that idea…color theme?"

"Blue?" she said with a smiled and he returned one gratefully

"Be careful, if you need help i'm a phone call away" he held his phone up and smiled as he watch the girl smile then watch away to the _lady's_ section

She let her false smile down and took a big sigh. Finally a time for herself, a time where she felt weird in because usually Stella was here with her. But now she is by herself with just her thoughts and her feelings. But the strange thing was that she couldn't feel them, of she just didn't want to. But while she was looking through clothes she couldn't help but to feel so broken that everything was just numb.

She was in her own world but she was so split between the real one and fake one that she didn't notice the person staring at her. Jason who was done picking his outfits had left the _men's_ section to look for the redhead. And he found her alright, he found her carrying three dresses, balancing on her crutches, and out into her own world. And he understood why, a break up is never easy and everybody breaks down after it especially if they were in love. And when he look at Bloom, he sees a girl who was in love with a guy she broke up with.

So he looked at her from afar, just for a little while to have more time to herself. She needed it after everything she has been through. He was in his own little world when she turn her head and noticed his staring. She smiled and walked towards him breaking his gaze with a smile.

"You're staring at me creepily" she smiled up at him and he nervously rubbed the back of his neck with a smile

"I gotta stare at a beautiful woman" he smiled seductively and walked with her to a changing room

She rolled her eyes with a smile, and this one was real. She loved the normal things and right now Jason's flirtatious jokes are normal for her she loves them.

"Such a weirdo" she said and walked into the biggest room then closed the door on Jason

"Aw i was hoping we were changing together, i mean i believe you would need help getting into a dress" Jason said stepping into the room next to hers then begin to change

"I am perfectly capable of changing without any help" she said with a joking tone which got him to smile

"You're so grown, i love grown women" he said seductively hearing the sound of his suit against his shirt

"Sorry kiddo, i don't go for kids" she said and heard his laughter from outside her door

"I'm not much of a kid….woah" Jason said joking at first but was in utter shock when he saw the girl who exited out of the dressing room

She wore a blue, that matched the color of jason's outfit, A-Line off-the-shoulder court train prom dress with pockets split. The dress showed off her shoulders, the top part of her torso and her legs. Overall she looked like a modern day Cinderella. Jason noticed the blushing his his face when he realized he spent too much time looking at her, specifically at her legs. She is so short but they look like they go on for miles.

She had to admit to herself the Jason is attractive. He wore a light blue tuxedo suit jacket, light blue regular fit tuxedo suit trousers, and a white textured shirt with a black tie set. She stared at him with almost the same intensity as Jason, his clothes accented the muscles that he had gained from whatever sport he played. She was the first to regain her composure after staring at each other wor about 10 minutes.

"So?" Bloom said smiled at the fluster Jason

"Uh-yea...i mean… wait what?" Jason said shaking his head from his thoughts and entered reality

"I mean what do you think?" she said twisting the dress in her hands nervous by the way jason was acting

"Beautiful...i meant you look beautiful" he smiled at her and was returned with a real smile

"Thanks…you don't look bad yourself" she said turning away and closed the door behind her

He couldn't hear what she said, well he did but he was shocked, she actually complimented him. He felt victorious so he pumped his hand in the air then went back into his dressing room.

There were two dresses later, which contained a royal blue lace applique sheer long sleeves backless split that fitted every curve just right, and a dark blue sheer sequins mesh patchwork pleated maxi dress that Jason loved but wouldn't want Bloom to wear at a dance where people are waiting to get with Bloom.

And there were two tuxedos later that contained a pierre cardin royal blue tuxedo vest with a white button up shirt and black tuxedo pants, and a black peak lapel tuxedo with black dress pants a blue horizon vest and a white button up shirt.

"Which one are you going with?" Jason said exiting the dressing room and grabbed the dresses from Bloom so she had a better time walking

"For once in my life i am having trouble picking a dress" Bloom said staring at the dresses in front of her

"I loved each of them on you so i'm not exactly helping you on these" Jason said placing all of the clothes on the hanger and stood back with Bloom

They stood there and stared at the outfits questionably trying to decide which outfit fits the other. Jason was the first to move and picked the second outfit with the royal blue tuxedo vest. He smiled at Bloom and held it against his body

"It just seems like something i'll wear" he smirked and watched as Bloom picked the royal blue long sleeved backless lace dress with a split going up her good leg

"Seems reasonable to match yours" she smiled and let Jason grab her dress for her then started to walk towards the register

"This still feels like a dream"

"How so?"

"The girl i like is going to prom with me who just so happen to break up with her boyfriend" Jason said walking up to the register and putting their clothes on the counter

"Well believe it buddy" she smiled and looked at the cashier

"Is this together of separate?" the cashier asked in a bored tone and

"Together-"

"Separate" Bloom said at the same time as Jason

"Together" Jason said clarifying to the annoyed Cashier

"You don't have to i can pay" Bloom said looking up at him and he chuckled as he looked down at her

He caressed her face with his and looked at her so softly but filled it with love.

"You don't understand…" he smiled lovingly and put his card on the counter paying for their outfits

"If you two kiss ima throw up" the cashier said bagging the clothes separately then swiped his card trying to get them away as soon as possible

"Thanks for ruining the moment" jason said smiling tightly at the cashier then grabbed their stuff annoyed at her attitude

Bloom felt awkward, nervous, and horrible at the sudden event. She literally broke up with her boyfriend and is already blushing at the comment a guy made. She felt like a whore already moving on from the guy she was in love with. So she hurriedly made her way towards his car faster than she thought she could make her way.

"Bloom wait!" Jason said yelling after her actually running after her and ran even faster shen her crutch fell off from her grip causing her to fall to the floor

"Bloom!" Jason said running over to her faster and when he finally got to her he grabbed her up and place her in his car making sure everything was in the back seat safe

"Bloom are you okay?!" he said worriedly and checked her body for any injuries, when he got to her face he stopped at the sight of her tears

"Wha…" he said softly and began to talk in a softer in sympathy

She cried more and grabbed him into a hug. It was unplanned and very shocking but nonetheless her gave the hug back and tightened his grip on her afraid that at any moment she will regain her senses leaving him there alone.

"I'm sorry, it's just that…" she said leaning her head on his shoulders sniffling

"Don't be sorry" he said pulling himself away from the girl making sure to look her in her eyes

"I was being insensitive you just went through a break up and i made a move on you...i should be sorry" he whispered holding her hands in his, she gave a laugh and wiped away her tears

"Thanks" she whispered and smiled at him

She gave him another hug then pulled away sitting correctly on the chair. He closed her door and went to his side getting in then starting the car. He pulled out of the parking lot and began their journey back to her house, not that he knows where she lives or anything. It was silent of course, she had a breakdown right in front of him, but it felt more awkward mixed with guilt.

She felt guilty because it just felt wrong to move on from Riven so quickly, but the concept she didn't get was that Riven held such a dear place in her heart that even if she tried for years she will never get over him. She might have believed that she was making a move on Jason but she wasn't. She was too numb from the pain that she believed she was pulling him in, but she wasn't. She wasn't.

He felt guilty so badly that it was eating him up inside. He made such a big move on her that it actually caused her to run away from him. Her heart was just broken and he made her feel as if they were getting together right at the moment.

"I'm really sorry back there...i didn't mean to make you feel any type of way"Jason said keeping his eyes on the roads he felt her eyes on him and saw from the corner of his eyes the small smile she put on

"It's fine seriously i guess i was taken back from the intensity of the whole thing" she said turning her gaze back to the things outside the window

"If you need anyone to talk to i'm here for you, you know that right?" he looked at her at the stop light he was at and was returned with her smiling gaze

"I know" they smiled at each other and went back into their more peaceful silence

She let the smile fall away when he wasn't looking, she couldn't tell him everything. Not like Stella. She wants to get away from him she does but it just seemed like he was the only person she knows in this world. So she was scared of what would happen when they were taken away, she feared the separation from her sist-or what she believed to be her sister.

"How do you know which way to go?" she said wanting to get her head from that train of thought

"Promise not to get creeped out?" he said with a smile looking at her and the road

"Depends" she said with a smile

"Well i was wondering one day and since i am office aid for my last period i decide to look up your information… that's not weird right?" Jason said turning into her road

"Oh that's very weird" she said with a smile

"I didn't think it was weird at the time, but now it seems a little weird" Jason said turning into the house's driveway

"Glad you came to your senses" she said with a smile and held that smile when he helped her out of the car

He smiled at her and followed behind her with her stuff as she unlocked the door and stepped into the house. He would've thought that since Bloom and her sister lives here the house would seem warm and welcoming, but it just seem cold and unwelcoming.

"My room is upstairs the first door to the left, you can just place my stuff up stairs" the redhead said smiling as she made her way to the kitchen and he made his way to her bedroom

He wasn't surprised with the state of the room, her favorite colors seems to be blue and black, but the overall decor just matched her personality. He liked it too, it just suited her. But his attention turned when he heard the door open, so he quickly place her back pack beside her bed and set the dress neatly on her bed then made his way down stairs

"I see a car out there" the raspy voice said as he opened the door loosening his tie closing it

"I had a friend over" Bloom said stiff and hiding the fear in her voice

"Is this the friend that caused you to miss school today?" there was a secret rise in his voice, the rise where Bloom matched it with pain

"No….i wanted to leave and he took me" she said continuing cutting the onion on the cutting board

"And you think you can just leave school first without my permission and second with some friend?" he got closer to her annoyed

"...i'm sorry" she whispered stopping what she was doing feeling his presence behind her

"You have to be careful of what you do" Val said grabbing the knife and her hand then made a cut in the palm of her left hand

"Because anything can happen" he whispered violently then let her hand go grabbing something from under the sink

"Um… hi Mr. Tore, i'm Jason Wallibo" Jason said making his way from the stairs and into the kitchen

Val putting on a fake smile and turn around at the guest and shook his hand

"Wallibo? You don't happen to be Jake's son?" Val said actually interested in the boy now

"Yes sir, that's my dad" Jason said feeling surprised by the strength of this man

"Why do you know him?"

"Oh no but i'll love to, i have heard that he is a successful man" Val said smiling at the young man proud of something that Bloom have reeled in

"Oh yea, i guess he is becoming popular now" Jason smiled and rubbed the back of his neck

They continued to talk while Bloom kept to herself. Great. She is bringing Jason into this problem now, Val is too nice to this male. She subconsciously wrapped her hand with more force than she wanted.

"Bloom are you okay?" Jason said interrupting his own conversation with Val noticing the white bandage on her hand

"Uh yea, when my dad opened the door i was cutting onions at the time and accidently cut my hand, nothing serious though just a little cut" she turned her attention and smiled at him convincingly

"You are so clumsy" Jason said shaking his head jokingly which caused Bloom to laugh

"That's my daughter always getting hurt, for example her nose and ankle" Val said putting a hand on her shoulder causing Bloom to stiffen at his touch which went unnoticed by the two males

"Well i guess i should get going" Jason said stuffing his hand in his pockets

"Oh no you should stay for dinner, it would be a pleasure to have you" Val said wanting to get to know everything about this boy

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother?"

"You're no bother" Bloom said making her statement know when Val gripped her shoulder tightly

"Like what my dad said, it is our pleasure to have you for dinner" Bloom said with a smile which he quickly return

"I guess i'm staying for dinner then" Jason said with a smile making Bloom more at ease that there is a guest to save her from a night of Val's wrath


	11. Author's Note

**Hey guys, just a quick A/N.**

 **I know I told your guys I'll update more, and I am currently working on a chapter, but I am slowly working on it. I am trying to be constant with uploading but i am getting somewhat of a writers block.**

 **Like i have everything down and how i want it to go it's just i don't know how to type it out. But i'll get over it soon and will be back in no time, in the meanwhile i would love to hear your suggestions/opinions about the story.**

 **I would love to hear what your would like to happen next of would like to see in a character's growth of anything at all!**

 **Thanks for reading and goodbye my lovelies, for now!**

 **Sincerely, me…(DEH)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Val's P.O.V**

It was that dream again, not a dream more like a memory, where she was right in front of me and he was behind her. And he won her, walking away with her not before giving me a victorious smirk. So naturally i'll wake from my slumber in an angered demeanor still having her face imprinted on the back of my eyelids.

 _I have to resist_. The anger inside of me bubbles in envy for the life i could've have and caused this situation. I have to resist the anger to keep this girl alive. To keep her daughter alive.

 _That family deserves to die!_

 _We should kill them all._

 _Violence isn't the answer!_

 _She broke his heart! He deserves to act irrational_

 _It was years ago…._

 _Let…_

 _It…_

 _Go!_

The alarmed beeped at the exact time it was supposed to interrupting the voices from the anger and onto the task for the day.

I felt relieved for the break and began my routine in the morning grateful for the distraction. Following my routine starting with taking a shower, brushing my teeth, dry myself, getting dress, perfect my appearance, and finally skipping breakfast and leaving for work in that exact order. But for some reason i broke one of those steps and went to her room.

She looks just like her, her features from when she was a teen, her body, especially her long fiery hair that pools onto her pillow. And for a small moment i felt the feeling to hold her, just a small moment where i was thrown back into reality and exited her room.

 _What am i doing?_ I was so confused, but that's not my job. To be confused, my job is to get the information i needed by any means necessary. And that's what i need to concentrate on, my job.

 _Forget you job lets stay here with her_

 _It wouldn't hurt_

 _We can have her_

 _Just like we couldn't hav-_

 _DON'T SAY HER NAME!_

So i gathered my things and got in my car, getting away from the scene that caused the voices to give me such a headache, finally making my way to my job. Not something i enjoy honestly but it wasn't my picking. Oh no this was their idea, everything is their idea….the Ancentrals.

' _Don't think of this!'_ I shook my head from the information that indulged my mind. It was something i didn't want but ultimately join. Right after she picked i was so br-

' _We said don't THINK OF THIS!'_

' _DO YOU WANT WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME TO HAPPEN AGAIN?!'_

' _Just….breathe once we get the information we can finally kill those two'_

' _Not before having a little fun with them'_

The headache grew and grew with each word they said making me swallow those god damn pills. And slowly the voices disappeared and was replaced by a glazed over world. Subsiding the anger with a strange sense of calm.

" _Val" her voice was so sweet and held a somber feeling_

I turned the car into a parking lot and turned the ignition off holding my head on my hands trying to get rid of the memory arising

" _I'm so sorry you had to find out this way, i was going to tell you but i just didn't know how" she hugged herself and aimed her line of sight down to the ground_

I grabbed my hair hoping that pulling something close to the brain would stop the memory, the horrid memory i still dread to this day.

" _We didn't want to hurt you Valtore" he spoke now his voice deep but a range that fit him well and he placed his arm around her shoulders, the rage is bubbling inside now_

"Stop it" i whispered releasing my hand and began to rub my temple from the intense headache

This happens every time, once the chemicals in the pill dissolves in my body these memories arises. Memories that i had submerge deep within me. Memories that haunt me since the moment they happened.

" _Val please say something" she pleaded lifting her gaze to reveal tears about to fall_

' _He's making her cry, this is your chance to help her and then she'll fall in love with you.'_

' _That's ridiculous we all know that she loves him, be reasonable Valtor don't do things irrational where she'll hate you forever.'_

I did tried to help her. I tried to help her make the right choice and be with me. But she refused i had to show her. I had to show her how i can protect her through everything and anything. But no matter what i did she wouldn't stand it. So what else could i do?

 _That's the first i have felt it. The ice in my heart. Towards him and especially towards her. My hand twitched with the rage rising in me. And subconsciously they moved without my knowledge._

' _Let me take care of this.'_

' _Don't let him control you Valtore, he is too dangerous to be in control.'_

I jumped at the sound of a knock from my car window and immediately looked up. I was gratefully relieved and slid the window down with a tired smile.

"You alright Val?" my coworker asked with a curious expression holding a coffee in his left hand and sticking his right in his pocket

"I am Will, just a terrible migraine plus i didn't get enough sleep last night" i said as i opened my door, slid my window up and got out of my car

"I feel ya, i have been running on a total of four hours of sleep for the past two days" he said as we both walked into the financial department of _Vallisto Enterprises_

I _smiled_ at his struggle and showed our i.d.'s to the guard that sat at the opening desk who nod as a good morning to us and turned his view as we both walked to the elevator. Once we both settled into the elevator we waited until the fifth floor arrive before stepping out.

"So what is was the reason of why you couldn't sleep?"

"Excuse me?"

"You said you didn't really get a good night sleep and i find it that talking to someone about things seems to make it less stressful" Will said sliding his light brown hair back into place and sat at his desk across from mines

"I just…" this felt weird, at the...organization...feelings aren't acknowledged and are always ignored, they are a sign of weakness

"Had a dream about a person dear to me getting hurt and i couldn't do nothing about it"

"That's harsh, well are they hurt now?" he said typing in the password to his computer while i do and old habit which is fidgeting with my fingers

 _Emotionally_ , yes

"No"

"Then everything is fine, as long as they're safe and you're going to be there to protect them" he smiled at me and i gave a small one back right when the phone on my desk rang

"Mr. Tore there is a call for you from a Mr. Jake Wallibo" the young Financial secretary said which caused me to widen my eyes in surprise

"Please put him through Betsy" i announced and leaned back in my chair getting a curious glance from Will, there was a beep and a little pause before a voice boomed from the other end

"Mr. Tore, it is a pleasure to have a moment of your time"

"Oh please the pleasure is all mine Mr. Wallibo and please call me Valcint"

"Well Valcint, call me Jake...i have the understanding that my son Jason has taken a interest to your daughter Bloom"

"I believe so, and that they are going to the prom together"

"Yes well my wife and i thought that hosting a dinner party will be a great time to known one another...i also believe that if the two do end up being a couple that offering you to be the head of Wallibo fortunes would makes sense for us to work together"

There was silence from my end and i was the speechless one for once. Usually the organization hacks into the company's system and implant workers everywhere. It takes time and patience then soon enough there is one of our people working as a normal person. Working like a normal person. Then being let go like a normal person after the company mysteriously went bankrupt.

"Valcint?" Jake asked curiously breaking me from my train of thought about the organization's work and into this magnificent opportunity

"Yes Jake my daughter and i would be delighted to attend the dinner party i am also grateful at the opportunity you've given me as head of the financial department" i said and turned around to Will as he banged his knee against the desk in utter shock

"Great, it will be tonight at my house i will have someone to pick you and your daughter up at seven sharp..oh and Valcint?"

"Yes sir?"

"I am excited to see where our future collides"

"Me too Jake, i will see you later tonight" i smiled, a big sly smile and hang up after he bid his goodbye

Place my phone back on the hook i turned in my chair to face my coworker who still had a shocked expression on his face.

"Wait...who was that?" Will asked leaning on his elbows close to me

"That my friends was Jake Wallibo and he invited me and my daughter to dinner" i smirked and he sat back in his chair staring at my while sliding his hair back

"Why did Jake Wallibo, rising billionaire and businessmen in foreign affairs, to bring your daughter and you to dinner?" he whispered ecstatic and i chuckled, a real one where it felt a little strange for me but i longed to do it again

"His boy has a thing for my daughter so he wants to get to know us more, he also added that if they do become in a relationship then the opening as head of financials will be mine" i smiled at the expression the ran across his face as he ran a hand through his hair

"Val! That's amazing! Congratulations" he boomed as he got up and gave a pat on my back

"We have to go celebrate, drinks are on me" Will smiled and i rolled my eyes with another chuckle, god it felt great

"Sorry to disappoint your, i have to stay somewhat sober for this dinner and plus i have a lot of paperwork to do" i sat back in my chair and watched as will shrugged his shoulders and fixed his jacket

"Tomorrow then, and i better get every detail of how it went" he smiled and walked off and i felt my smile remain there

I have had many acquaintances in my days, they were nothing more than pawns in a game of chess. But Will he is a friend, and i didn't have one of those in a long time. It feels good.

But my mind was unfocused, this opportunity was a really rare one and it is handed to me by her daughter. The woman i hated but loved handed me something that can actually be used to my advantage.

And it passed in a daze, the day. One moment i was in the office working like nothing was wrong, and the next i was standing outside of a house with the daughter by my side, and i could feel the curious stare from the corner of her eye once in a while. I walked towards the born sleek door and=d was followed by the sound of crutches against the elevated pavement.

"Remember, don't ruin this" i gritted through my smiling teeth at the redhead next to me

I glared at her through the corner of my eye and looked at her once more just for safe measures. She looked so much like her mother, the soft purple dress clung to her upper part then fell down gracefully onto her thighs, it has short sleeve panelled stretch technical jersey dress and with the dress she wore white stockings for it short length followed by the same color purple flats. Her mother liked purple but a much darker one, and again that same day i had the feeling of holding her.

 _Stop thinking like this._ I shook myself and landed my finger in the doorbell then wait for someone to answer the door. Quickly there was loud footsteps and Jason opened the door smiling at the both of us

"Hello Mr. Tore"

"Hello Jason"

"Please come in" Jason said opening the door wider and stepped aside letting me and the girl in

"Your look great Bloom" he whispered to her and i heard her giggle and whispered a thanks

I hate to give it to her, but she can put on a damn good act. Just like me.

"Jason darling is that our guests?" a middle aged woman asked as she walked down the elegant stairs and into the room to great us

At the most this woman seemed to be a stuck up by the way she dress, talks, and carries herself. She mad her way towards us and gazed from her son to the both of us while doing so.

"Mom this is Bloom and her dad Valcint" Jason said as a placed my hand out to shake her hand which she did with as much enthusiasm as she can manage, which seemed to be none.

"Pleasure to meet your Mrs. Wallibo" i smiled and watch as she gave a smile back, and it was real like something was melting away and she seemed to become much better

"Oh the pleasure is on us Valcint" Jake boomed from the top of the staircase

He certainly did look and sound like a businessman and as he descended the stairs his steps echoed throughout the elegant house. He finally reached us and held his hand out one at a time for me and the redhead to shake.

"It is nice to finally see the girl my son has been obsessing over" he smiled down at her and he was returned with a warming smile that her mother used to give me

That was the third time when i felt the urge to hold her in my arms, to grab a hold on her and never let go. But it wasn't her, and it still won't be her with the blue eyes that she inherited from her father. And it hurt to have someone who looks like Miriam so much but just isn't her.

 _But who says we still can't have any fun with her anyways?_


	13. Chapter 12

**No One's P.O.V**

"You know you really don't have to keep doing this" she smiled and rolled her eyes as he carried her down the stairs

He gently set her down with her crutches and smiled. He loved the feeling of this situation. He loved how she depends on someone when she was so independent. And he loved most of all that he was that person she depended on.

"I know but i love it" he smirked and opened the front door for her

She shook her head and made her way towards his car. This has been what has been happening for a good time now, her avoiding the people she cares about and spending more time with Jason. And she admits that she didn't like it but she's just not ready to confront them about her situation.

Besides what was she supposed to say?

" _Oh hey guys! Sorry i've been avoiding you i just didn't want to talk about how abusive my dad is and how i'm supposedly the long lost kidnapped girl from one of the most powerful families that ever existed"_

Yeah, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. She just wanted this one last moment of normality before everything goes bat-shit-crazy.

He opened the passenger door for her, placed her stuff in the back seat then got himself in the car. She jumped a little when she heard the knocks from her window and felt her smile fade when Stella was standing there wrapped in her towel fresh out the shower. Bloom slid her window down but kept her head down and away from Stella.

"Bloom what is this?" Stella asked with her perfectly filled in eyebrows scrunched together curiously at the sight of these two...again

"Stella just….not now" Bloom whispered but just enough for the both of them to hear

"Bloom we just don't understan-"

"Of course you wouldn't Stella you never understand that somethings are meant to hidden away or else they would worsen" Bloom spat out her argument and took in a deep breath

"This is going on for too long, talk to me please, talk to Riven he-"

"Drive" Bloom ordered Jason and by the fear that kindled inside him he drove away from the blonde girl who was looking after her sister

She stood there frustrated at the redhead. She was being stubborn and not facing the problem head on...why? Why ignore the biggest problem when she could easily get out of it

"Woah Stella!" The blonde turned her attention to the raging hormonal males diagonally from her and watched as they greedily looked at her in the short towel

"Why don't you let that towel fall and give me and my boys a great show"

"Eat a bag of dicks" she rolled her eyes and made her way angrily back inside to continue her routine of getting dressed

It felt so lonely, not having Bloom next door. Usually Stella would wake her up by the sound of the shower then she'll get up and always complain about how early it was. But she knew that she wouldn't have it any other way.

She gazed into the empty room and sighed at the closed curtain window. Why was she just so goddamn stubborn?

Why was she? She always wondered how Stella could just be fine with such a big secret out like that. And if they all really cared why wouldn't they call the police already? Why would they let them stay with a monster? They only answer that comes to mind is that they don't car-

"Your okay Bloom?" Jason broke the redhead from her train of thought

"Yea, I will be" she tore her gaze from to window to smile at the boy who gave her one right back

"How about a drink before we go to school?" Jason said as he pulled into a drive through of a coffee place

"Oh you don't have to" she said but was cut off with his insistence of him buying coffee for her

"Please I want to, just to see that wonderful smile again" he smiled and was rewarded with a roll of her eye and a smile

"Regular black coffee is my go to" she said and that's what she got

The warmth radiating from the drink in her hands felt nice and replaced the missing warmth in her body. She admits that that was the saddest corny thing she has ever thought if but, it was true.

…

 _The lights were so bright and the room was so cold it numbed the little girl from the immense pain everywhere._

 _'what happened'_

 _She groaned and sat up on the bed. She remembered that beds like this belong in a hospital and so does the equipment around her. But the room looked far from a hospital_

" _H-hello?"_

 _A voice from behind the curtain asked warily and pulled it back slowly to show a blonde girl scared to her witts._

" _Who are you?"_

 _The blonde girl winced then relaxed her body still looking at the redhead who was as scared as her. Who was she? God she doesn't know._

" _Who are you?"_

 _The redhead asked cautious to the blonde who seemed to frown but nonetheless flipped her hair a and stick her nose in the air._

" _I'm...I'm...I don't know"_

 _She looked down astonished that she don't even remember her own name._

" _Looks like we're on the same page"_

 _The redhead smiled smally and shrugged her shoulder trying to give comfort to the scared blonde. She moved her hand and finally noticed the heavy clump on her arm._

 _'what happened to my arm?'_

 _She began to read the writing on it was shocked with how much was on it._

 _ **Get well Bloom -Musa**_

 _ **Get well Bloom and be more careful -Tecna**_

 _ **Get well little red rest easy -icy**_

 _ **Get well Bloom and stay safe -Riven**_

 _ **Oh my gosh Bloom get well *heart* Stella**_

 _There were so many more but they were basically saying the same thing to 'get well'_

" _I believe I figured out my name" she announced to the blonde who looked at her_

" _What is it?"_

" _Bloom"_

" _That's a neat name, how did you find it?"_

 _The blonde laid back on her bed and stared up at the ceiling while the red head swung her legs over the edge of the bed and walked cautiously to the blonde_

" _I have this cast on my arm and they were wishing me well"_

 _The blonde inspected the cast and read the wording on it until she came to the one from 'Stella'_

" _Stella…..Stella…..I think that's my name... Stella"_

 _She smiled up at Bloom who felt so happy, and felt a warmth in the cold room flow through her body. It was nice and it was something she didn't know she longed for._

" _Nice to meet you Stella"_

" _Nice to meet you Bloom"_

…

"Miss Bloom?" The teacher's voice made the girl jump in her seat careful not to spill her coffee

"You're with us right?" the redhead nodded her hand and took a sip of the coffee

The class somewhat snickered and sympathize at the redhead then gave their teacher their attention. Bloom rubbed her tired and exhausted eyes after taking another sip of the coffee. God how tired she was, and not just physically, emotionally and mentally.

She placed her fist on her cheek and leaned on it keeping her eyes glued on the woman in front of the class.

"Psst" she sighed and kept her attention forward

Nope. She wasn't gonna deal with the male that sits next to her. Maybe if she'll ignore him like all of the other times he'll eventually tire himself out. But this time instead of calling her attention a piece of paper slid across the desk. She couldn't help but glance down at the piece of paper.

 _Please talk to me_

She quickly averted her eyes to her work paper forcing the tears to remain in her eyes. She didn't want to cry...not yet at least. She wanted to, she really wanted to but she know that if she did she would run right to him. Back in his safe arms that made all the bad disappear.

The bell rang and she put all of her stuff away in her bag while keeping her eyes down not wanting to look at Riven. But it was inevitable when they were the last two in class and she would need help with about everything. She shrugged on her back pack, which turned out to be really uncomfortable, and attempted to make her way out of the classroom.

"You're so goddamn stubborn" Riven muttered behind her and held the door open for her

"Thanks" she whispered and made her way to her next class

She never felt his presence leave her side and to be honest she didn't want him to. She wanted to stay with him forever if she can. But as she continued to her next class while he stayed behind standing in a spot that catches the light perfectly on his features, all she could was hope and prayed she did the right thing.


End file.
